


Paint a Pretty Rainbow

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: Owner of a corporate empire inherited from his father, Jared Padalecki is a talented architect, rich and successful but desperately lonely. Whilst looking at the site for his dream new development, he meets a man who will change his life forever. Can two lonely people break down the barriers of time and find love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Author’s Note.  
>  Loosely based on the musical Brigadoon (a favourite of mine) but I promise no singing or dancing and I moved the location to the depths of the US, away from Scotland. I hope you enjoy. Calysta

“Jared Tristan Padalecki .”

 

He knew that tone, he was in trouble. Jared sighed and looked up from his painting to see his mother, dressed in her finest, bearing down on him, a frown on her face. He sighed again. “Yes Momma.” 

 

“Don’t you yes momma, me.”

 

“No momma,” Jared grinned, laying his painting to one side. 

 

His mother rolled her eyes. “What do you think you’re doing here, when you have 200 guests arriving …,” she looked down at her watch. “In just over an hour?”

 

Jared glanced toward his sprawling mansion house, knowing that in two hours it would be lit up like a Christmas tree, full of people he didn’t know, music he hated, and with food he didn’t particularly care for. Not wanting to upset his mother, he bit his tongue and shrugged. “Just keeping outta the way.”

 

“They’re all coming to meet you. It’s your party, and you’re not even dressed.”

 

Jared sighed softly. The parties always made him feel awkward and uncomfortable in his own skin, and not once had he ever felt like the rich eligible bachelor his mother wanted to world to see and acknowledge. They weren’t his guests and it definitely wasn’t his party, and he seriously doubted they were coming to meet him. Hell, he didn’t know half of the people invited, but Jared resisted the temptation to contradict his mother. Jared shrugged again. “It won’t take me long to get ready.”

 

“David has worked hard on this party for you,” his mother scolded. "And he's done a wonderful job on the house, and wants to show it off."

 

"I know. And I appreciate it, really I do."

 

“Then show him a bit of appreciation, and get your ass in gear young man.”

 

Jared chuckled. “Momma? What would your handsome senator say about you cursing?” His mother blushed, and Jared chuckled again.

 

“He’s not my senator.”

 

“Okay, if you say so.”

 

His mother moved closer, and stroked at Jared’s hair. “You do know he’ll never replace your father. No-one could ever do that.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But I like him. He’s kind and generous, and he makes me laugh. I like his company, and we have fun together.”

 

Jared leaned into his mother’s touch. “I know he’ll never be Dad, but if he asks say yes."

 

"Jared." His mother blushed.

 

Jared grinned. He liked seeing his mother happy, after so many years of grief. "He makes you happy, so I'm happy. And second chances don't come along every day."

 

"I know. Don't worry, I'm happy. And anyway he hasn't asked me yet."

 

"The senator didn't become a senator by being stupid. He'll ask the prettiest woman around these parts."

 

His mother blushed. "You think?" she asked, a hopeful expression on her face.

 

Jared nodded. "Yeah I do, but if he makes my Momma cry just once, I'll kick his ass, senator or not." He smirked.

 

Instead of the slap Jared expected, his mother kissed the top of his head. “Thank you Jared. You’re my favourite son.”

 

“I’m your only son.”

 

“Smart ass.”

 

“Momma,” Jared grinned up at his mother.

 

His mother smiled at him. “Jared baby, are you okay? I’m worried about you. Are you happy? You’ve seemed so distracted these last few months.”

 

You can be lonely in a crowd. The words seemed to echo in his head. Jared shook his head smiling up at his mother. “I’m fine Momma. Just busy with the company and the new project.” 

 

“You look tired. I don’t want you overdoing it.”

 

He could hear the worry in her voice, and Jared suddenly felt sad. His father had lived and breathed the company, but the long days – and nights - of hard work and dedication had finally taken its toll leaving Jared in charge of a multi-national company, and his mother devastated by his death. “Come and sit by me,” Jared patted the grass. “We haven’t seen a lot of each other in the last few months.”

 

“We’ve both been busy. I haven't even had a chance to ask you how you got on looking at the land for the new development."

 

"It was fine."

 

"Just fine. But you were really excited when you found the land, absolutely bursting with plans for the development. I thought you were going to explode you were so excited. You said it was the perfect place."

 

"It is."

 

"Oh," his mother frowned.

 

"I know what you've been busy with," Jared said with a small smile knowing it would distract his mother away from asking him about the new development.

 

His mother beamed at Jared, waving a hand toward the house. "David and I have had such fun with the redecorating and refurbishing." She bit at her lip. “You do like it don’t you? David and I had such a good time together.”

 

“Of course David loved the work, he’s an interior designer. It’s what he does for a living.”

 

“This is different.”

 

“Yeah?” Jared frowned.

 

“This is your home.” She worried at her perfectly painted pink lip. “And may be his, some day.”

 

“Momma.” Jared rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m just saying,” she protested. “But you do like it, don’t you? It’s your home after all.”

 

Jared nodded, absently fingering the outline of the amulet hidden under his shirt. “Yeah I love it. You’ve both done a great job,” he said, hoping his mother couldn’t hear the lie. In truth, he hated the house; it was too fussy and overly ornate for his tastes, and he was just glad he had drawn a line at decorating his private office/studio in the west wing of the house. This was where he really felt at home, sat at his drawing board, surrounded by his designs, his favourite candy, and a myriad of technical and construction data. He glanced toward the house again. It could never be his home now, and it would definitely never be David’s home.

 

“We could do your studio,” his mother offered with a small smile. 

 

Jared narrowed his eyes at his mother, knowing she was teasing him. “I like my studio just fine the way it is. My candy stash … my own private organised chaos … my stuff.” His mother smirked at him, and Jared grinned. “That’s it, I’m gonna put up a keep out sign up at the door and change the locks.” Jared grinned.

 

His mother chuckled. “Just offering baby.”

 

Jared mock-shivered, still grinning. “No thank you Momma. You and David can re-organise and paint some other poor soul.” 

 

“You know, David is a good choice for you. He comes from such an excellent family, and he’s a wonderful host. I think you make such a wonderful couple.”

 

Jared looked up at his mother with a smirk. His parents had been shocked when he had declared himself gay, and his mother had gone out of her way – in denial – to parade a long line of pretty girls in front of Jared for a few months. She had eventually given up, and started to search out every eligible male, from good families, for Jared to choose from. David had been the last in a long line; not his mother’s first choice, but she was finally accepting him, and never missed an opportunity to bring up the subject of marriage and settling down. It was driving Jared bat shit crazy. “You didn’t like David. Greg what’s-his-name was your first choice.”

 

His mother pouted at him. “Well I do now. Now I’ve got to know him. He’s right for you Jared." 

 

"Momma."

 

"Well, everyone's expecting an announcement soon," his mother protested. "He’ll make you an excellent husband. A good partner. Someone to do all the things you hate, like throwing successful parties, and looking after the house and its staff.”

 

Jared sighed, and stared toward the house again, half listening to his mother extol David’s virtues. “Come sit by me,” he patted the grass again.

 

His mother tilted her head to one side. “You may be my favourite son in the world and I love you dearly, but nothing would get me to sit on the grass in a six thousand dollar Dior gown.” She did a quick twirl. “What do you think?”

 

“I think the senator will love it,” Jared smiled. “And as always, you look beautiful.”

 

“Just like your father,” his mother smiled at him. 

 

“I hope so,” Jared whispered. There were tears in his mother’s eyes, and Jared wanted to kick himself – real hard. He looked down fiddling with a loose thread on his knee, giving his mother time to compose herself. 

 

“I see you’re painting again.”

 

“Yeah,” Jared fingered the painting. 

 

“It's been a long time since I saw you paint anything other than a building or a theatre."

 

"Just wanted to do something different, and I found my old paints this morning."

 

His mother nodded, thoughtful. "I thought you preferred your straight lines, everything in black and white. Big modern buildings made of steel and glass?” she teased. “I see you’ve even painted a rainbow.”

 

Rainbows are gifts from the skies. The deep voice that had haunted his dreams for months whispered the words, and Jared could almost feel warm breath puffing across his ear. The churning was back again, and Jared rubbed at his belly. He looked up at his mother. “Colour can be cool, with the right inspiration.”

 

“I guess,” his mother replied with a smile. She peered down at the painting. “I don’t recognise the area.”

 

“Just a place I found on my travels.” Jared shrugged, still fingering the painting.

 

“Pretty.”

 

“Yeah, yeah it was.”

 

His mother frowned down at him, and Jared smiled. In the distance, the music had started and she turned toward the house. “That means the guests will be arriving soon.” She turned back to Jared. “You young man, come on, pack up your painting. You need to get your ass into the shower, get dressed and be in the hallway in 20 minutes. I'm sure David will be wondering where we both are."

 

"He'll be organising something or someone. Probably didn't even realise we were missing."

 

"Jared."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Twenty minutes, Jared. In the hall, all dressed and ready to go. David and I will be waiting. Got it, young man?"

 

"Yes Momma."

 

"You’re not so big that I can’t still tan your hide.”

 

Jared grinned. “Yes Momma.”

 

His mother huffed out an annoyed breath, and spun around in a flourish of delicate lace, chiffon and diamonds. “And be on your best behaviour. No trying to sneak away.”

 

"No Momma."

 

"Now Jared, honey. Come on." His mother turned, and walked toward the house.

 

Jared sighed, but knew he was fighting a losing battle. He collected his paints and the painting stuffing them into his bag, before dragging himself to his feet, and hurrying after his mother.

 

Five minutes later, Jared entered the house through the back kitchen door. He glanced around, not recognising the room. It was filled with people that had been hired for the evening – chefs who were busy preparing food. Waitresses and waiters loitered, trays in hand, awaiting instructions. The mouth-watering, if slightly too fancy for Jared's tastes, array of food covering every available surface reminded him he hadn't eaten since breakfast, and his stomach rumbled loudly. He dragged his gaze away from the food, and studied the man in the middle of the organised chaos, seemingly in total control of the hustle and bustle that had become his home for the evening.

 

David Harding was ridiculously handsome, well mannered and stylish. He was fun, generous and good company; Jared liked him, but didn’t love him. Three months ago, Jared would have married David without question, just to make everyone happy. But now, things were different. He couldn’t marry David; it wouldn't be fair to either of them. Jared’s heart belonged to someone else, someone he could never have. Jared sighed softly, at the familiar churning in his stomach when he let his thoughts wander. He forced a smile as David turned toward him

 

"Jared, you're not ready. And the guests," he said looking at his watch. "Will be arriving in about thirty minutes."

 

Jared shrugged. "It won't take long. I'll be back down before you know it, ready to mingle with whoever you and my Momma have invited."

 

"This your party Jared. Be a bit more enthusiastic can't you?"

 

"I guess, sorry."

 

"I've already laid out your tux for you."

 

"You didn't have to."

 

"Yes I did. This place is going to be full to the brim with really important people, and I wanted you to look good. Not that you don't always look good, but I wanted you to look extra special tonight."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Anyway, where have you been? I went looking for you, but then I got called back here. Anton had some emergency with the appetizers, and was having a melt down about something to do with smoked salmon."

 

"Oh."

 

"Don't worry, I sorted it all out." David leaned forward giving Jared a quick peck on the cheek. He lowered his voice. "Next party, we are definitely hiring an American chef. These Europeans are far too temperamental, and prone to panic attacks over pastry and stuff. And don't get me started on the desserts."

 

Jared shrugged. "I'm sure you have everything under control. The food looks great."

 

David beamed. "Well, thank you kind sir."

 

Jared snorted out a small laugh. "I'll go and get ready."

 

"So where did you say you were?" 

 

"In the grounds. Painting. It's a real pretty day. You shoulda come outside with me, and enjoyed the sunshine."

 

David rolled his eyes, and smiled. "Someone had to organise your party, Jared." 

"We coulda got someone in to do the organising stuff. You didn't have to do it."

 

"It's really okay, Jared. I wanted to do this for you." David laughed. "But there's a lot to do to make sure the party is the talk of the town for months to come."

 

Guilt washed over him, and Jared felt suddenly sick. He didn't deserve David, and all the other man did for him. "You've done a great job so I'm sure it will be," Jared finally managed to say. "And the house, I love it."

 

"Really?"

 

Jared forced a smile for David. "Yeah, you've done a great job, thank you David." He leaned forward kissing the other man lightly on the lips. "I'm sure the guests will be impressed too." 

 

David beamed. "You think so?"

 

Jared touched David's arm. "Yeah, yeah I do."

 

David nodded with a bright smile, before glancing away for a moment. "Not like that," he yelled at one of the chefs. "I want them placed perfectly, exact same numbers on each tray. And no wobbly lines." David looked back to Jared. "What were you saying before? Oh yes, you were in the grounds. Painting, that's nice." David frowned. "I guess painting is relaxing, but there's not really anything out there, just grass, trees and stuff."

 

Jared sighed. "You're obviously not seeing, just looking."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

 

David frowned again. "Are you okay Jared? You've been acting sorta weird for weeks now."

 

No, Jared wanted to say, but instead he forced another smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

 

"You work too hard. May be after the party, we can go away for the weekend, just the two of us. To the beach house. You can do some of your ….," he waved a hand absently. "Painting or whatever."

 

"I'm pretty busy with the new development."

 

"Oh, you can surely spare one weekend. It'll be great. Just you and me," David waggled his eyebrows. "And your mother mentioned the beach house needs some redecoration. I can take a look. What do you say?"

 

"I'll have a look at my calendar after the party. Okay?"

 

David nodded, his gaze drifting away from Jared. "I said not like that," he yelled at a hapless chef. David turned back to Jared, and rolled his eyes. "Seems like I have to do everything around here," he whispered, as he flapped his hands at Jared, looking him up and down. "Now shoo, you go and make yourself all beautiful, and I'll whip this merry little band into some sort of shape before every thing is ruined." He gave Jared a quick kiss on the forehead before advancing on the chef. 

 

Jared sighed. "I'll be down in ten," he said heading toward the door. He looked back over his shoulder. David was shouting instructions at the chef, obviously in his element. 

 

Once in his own suite of rooms, Jared locked the door, and flopped onto his bed, narrowing avoiding the tux he hated with a passion. He could feel the tears threatening, and he swiped at his face. Everything had changed, he had changed. He had everything he could ever want – people that loved him, a beautiful home, a successful career and business, and more money than he could count. He should be happy, instead he was miserable and lost with a gaping hole where his heart should be. Jared hated himself, knowing he was living a lie. David deserved someone who loved him, not someone who was just going through the motions. Jared should be happy, but he had never been so unhappy in his life. The loneliness of his life had never bothered him before, but now it gnawed away at him. Jared choked on a sob as he turned his head toward the window, his hand clutching at his precious amulet, and stared at the darkening sky, letting his mind wander. He closed his eyes, urging his memories forward.

 

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 1

Three months earlier …………………… 

 

Jared was dreaming.

 

He let his whole body relax from his fingers to his toes, and dreamt. Dreamt of his latest development, allowing his mind to conjure up the design in glorious technicolour. Gone were the majestic trees standing tall and proud, sheltering and protecting the valley with their strength and power. Gone were the sweeping acres of greenery, and the bursts of summer colours from the wild flowers swaying gently in the breeze that swept up and down the valley slopes softly caressing its beauty. The sparkling blue and silver colours of the river that snaked through the deep valley, the bright sunlight bouncing off the clear water disappeared, as Jared dreamt. They weren't important, and he ignored the beauty dismissing it as irrelevant to the concept in his head. Instead he let his mind wander, visualising the blueprint he had laid out on the grass at his side.

 

He knew it off by heart, had memorised every line. Every small detail was embedded in his mind, and Jared didn’t need to look at the blueprint to see the new township he planned on building on the land he had recently purchased. His architect’s mind traced the sharp and precise angles of each of the planned buildings, and he imagined them gleaming white in their newness rising up into the sky. Jared could see the large sprawling centre piece, a masterpiece of modern design and technology. Fashioned completely from glass and metal, the shopping mall with a large glass domed roof would house over one hundred and fifty outlets and six food halls. A parking lot would surround the building with spaces for over two thousand vehicles. The new building would be ultra-modern, light, airy and shopper friendly employing many new techniques of design and construction. The complex was an architect’s dream. Jared’s dream. The valley itself was vast, deep and sprawling, spreading out as far as the eye could see and beyond. It was a perfect location, and Jared had spent years looking for just the right piece of land and here it was, laid out before him. 

 

Jared smiled as he saw the new town spreading out from the mall with inter-connecting straight roads leading to the main highway over seventy miles away. The road system had caused him a problem initially as the valley was in the middle of no-where, hidden from the world surrounding it, and seemed inaccessible but Jared had found a way he thought would work. His bulldozers would make short work of the valley sides, flattening and felling everything in their wake. Jared could picture it all - neat housing complexes, a series of modern condos positioned by a man-made lake and planned gardens, and elegant water features and fountains, placed at strategic locations for maximum impact and visual effect. It was his vision, his dream, and Jared was determined to oversee the project personally from start to finish. Jared smiled again to himself.

 

Jared was jolted out of his musings by a light touch to his shoulder. Startled, thinking he was alone, he snapped his eyes open and jumped to his feet, backing up slightly. Jared narrowed his eyes glaring at the man standing in front of him. “What the hell?” Jared said, trying to calm his thumping heart. 

 

The old man peered at him through dark brown eyes giving him a small smile as he returned the stare silently. Jared squinted at the man, looking him up and down. Dressed in dirty jeans and a red checked shirt, the man was thin and withered looking with weather tanned skin and sharp angular features. Long grey hair framed his face and he wore a strip of red leather around his head. Jared nearly laughed - the man reminded him of every Native American he had ever seen in the movies. He bit back his laughter; Jared couldn’t guess the man’s age, but his bright eyes somehow seemed to belie his age. They were young, full of life, and were scrutinising Jared carefully. Jared fidgeted under the intense scrutiny.

 

The man smirked, and turned toward the valley. “Beteen biito’owu,” the man waved a hand at the valley below. 

“Okay. Whatever,” Jared said slowly with a shrug. 

 

“Beteen bitto’owu,” the man repeated taking a step toward Jared. 

 

Jared sensed the man meant him no harm, but he took a step backward anyway, feeling really stupid at the fear curling in his stomach. “Do you speak English?” he managed to say. The man scowled turning his back on him. “Guess that means no,” Jared mumbled.

 

“He means you no harm,” a voice said from behind him. Jared started again idly wondering if everyone around these parts snuck up on unsuspecting people trying to give them heart attacks. He glanced over his shoulder scowling. Tall and tanned with his long dark hair touching the shoulders of his uniform, the local sheriff grinned back.

 

Jared had seen the sheriff at the town meeting that morning. He had done his homework, determined to be thorough in every aspect of the project. The nearest two towns to the valley, the ones that would benefit the most in Jared’s mind, were made up of a mixture of races, but the largest group were descended from Native American tribes, proud people, fiercely protective of their heritage and traditions, even though their native language and customs were slowly dying out as the younger generation moved onto to more modern aspirations.

 

Jared’s attendance at the meeting had been met with varying degrees of curiosity and animosity. The meeting hadn’t gone well, or as planned, and his proposals and enthusiasm hadn’t been entirely welcomed, and the meeting had been loud and confrontational with many opposing views, some for and some against the new town. The younger people of the town welcomed the development, but the older people hated it, were vociferous in their opposition giving all kinds of reasons. The sheriff had been a silent oasis of calm for which Jared had been grateful. 

 

“Do you always sneak up on people?” Jared said, vaguely irritated.

 

The sheriff chuckled. “Sorry.”

 

“Beteen bitto’owu,” the older man waved at the valley again.

 

“He sure is persistent,” Jared said. 

 

The sheriff chuckled again, moving to stand next to Jared. “He means you no harm. And I made him leave his tomahawk at home today,” he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

 

Jared studied the amused expression, and gave a small smile back, his good humour returning. “Lucky for me,” he quipped. “So he doesn’t speak English.” 

 

“Oh he understands you, but my stubborn old grandfather refuses to speak English,” the sheriff confirmed. “Believes that our language and customs are dying. That the young people don’t care enough to learn any more,” he explained. “And he’s right in a way. Our language, our way of life is slowly dying.”

“He looks like Cochise,” Jared couldn’t help saying, hoping that he wasn’t being rude. “Is he a chief or something?” he asked suddenly curious. “You know like Geronimo?”

 

“No,” the sheriff laughed. “And for the record, Cochise and Geronimo were both Chiricahua Apache. Cochise was a chief, but Geronimo was never a chief. He was just a well respected man among his people. A medicine man,” he explained.

 

“So you’re …?” Jared asked. 

 

“Arapaho. Like most of the people around these parts, descended from the original tribe who were forced to move down here from the North. They even had to make a pact with former enemies, the Shoshone. They gave us a home here and we’ve been here every since,” the sheriff explained as he offered his hand to Jared. “Joe,” he introduced.

 

“Don’t you usually have a ... a spirit name or something? Like Running Bear or something?” Jared couldn’t help asking as he shook the sheriff’s hand. He blushed knowing he was probably being bad-mannered asking so many questions, but he was curious. 

 

“Run With The Wind,” Joe replied with a broad smile. “I know it doesn’t look like I can,” he patted his rounded stomach. “And anyways I prefer Joe,” he said. “And my grandfather is Spirit Wolf,” Joe motioned to the older man.

 

Jared nodded. “Jared Padalecki,” he offered in return. 

 

“Yeah I know,” Joe grinned again. “You’ve caused quite a stir in the town.”

 

Jared decided to ignore the comment, not really wanting to get into yet another argument. “So what’s he trying to tell me?” he asked instead, nodding at the older man. “That the land belongs to your people. That I have no right to be here.”

 

Joe shook his head. “This valley has never belonged to anyone. Not the Arapaho. Not even the Shoshone. Well, not until now. Now it belongs to you,” he gave Jared a hard look for a moment before shrugging. “The older people around here, like my grandfather, believe that the valley is sacred, that it belongs to the biiteii. That’s ghosts to you,” Joe explained with a smile.

 

“Ghosts,” Jared snorted in disbelief. He knew that the sacred land bit wasn’t true as he had carefully researched the area, mindful of local traditions, culture and land rights. “Just what I need, a bunch of ghosts.”

 

Joe gave a small shrug. “I grew up listening to the stories about the ghosts that live here. As a kid I soaked up the stories. Stories passed down from generation to generation by the story tellers of our tribe. Even believed them. My friends and I used to come here all the time looking for the ghosts. Never found them.” 

 

“I don’t really believe in ghosts,” Jared said. 

Joe smiled. “The older people of the tribe believe that the valley is sacred land. Not a burial ground, or any of that sort of thing. Just sacred. That’s what my grandfather is saying to you. Beteen bitto’owu means sacred land.”

 

“Great,” Jared hissed to himself. 

 

“Don’t worry young man,” Joe patted his shoulder. “The Arapaho were generally known as a peaceful tribe in the past. We still are so they won’t give you any trouble.” He patted Jared’s back again, and spoke to his grandfather. The older man nodded, and joined Joe. He looked down the valley mumbling.

 

“What did he say?” Jared asked, intrigued despite his vague annoyance at the older man.

 

Joe frowned, turning to Jared. “He said that’s it’s nearly time, and then you will see, know that this land belongs to no-one.” The sheriff shrugged shaking his head. “My grandfather likes to be mysterious. But as I said he won’t cause you any trouble.”

 

The old man turned, giving Jared a hard appraising stare. “Learn,” he said in broken English. “Then may be you will believe,” he turned on Jared, and began to walk in the direction of the township.

 

Jared frowned at the older man’s back. “No trouble huh?” he cocked his head to one side.

 

Joe laughed lightly. “I promise to hide his tomahawk,” he quipped, turning to follow his grandfather.

 

“Thanks,” Jared gave a small wave before slumping to the ground again, lost in his thoughts, putting Joe and his grandfather firmly out of his mind. Jared glanced at his blueprints again, fingers them, before carefully folding the plans tucking them carefully into his holdall. Jared grinned 

as he stared across the valley. His new purchase. The perfect location for his dream, the perfect town, with its straight lines, precise nature and tall wonderful modern buildings. 

 

With a sigh, Jared leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He willed himself to relax again. Time ebbed, meaning nothing as Jared watched the sunshine blue sky slowly turn to an inky blue/black colour. He yawned, bone weary and tired from the day’s events.

 

 

A few hours later......

 

Jared woke with a start. He groaned as he shifted, the stark realisation he had fallen asleep on the hard ground, hitting him suddenly. Jared groaned again as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He blinked rapidly in an effort to wake himself up, rolling his shoulders slowly in an effort to iron out the kinks in his aching back. Closing his eyes again, he cautiously moved his head from side to side rubbing at the tense muscles in his neck. “Note to self,” he murmured. “Don’t fall asleep on the ground.”

 

Jared opened his eyes again. Silence surrounded him, and Jared couldn’t help shivering despite the warmth in the air. He stared up at the sky. The inky blue blackness of night was turning to a reddish orange colour as morning began to dawn over the valley. Jared looked downward into the dimness. The early morning mist curled and undulated smothering the bottom of the valley in its ethereal veil as its snake-like tendrils crept over the grass and up gentle slopes, dew dampening the grass, trees and bushes. 

 

Jared yawned long and hard brushing at his jeans absently. Something in his peripheral vision caught his eye, and he glanced downward. “What the hell?” he leapt to his feet, despite his protesting muscles. Jared blinked, rubbing at his eyes furiously. “No. No. I’m dreaming,” he told himself, rubbing at his eyes again. 

 

Jared could feel the scream rising in his throat, but he pushed it down as he stared down into the valley. The mist seemed to swirl, dissipating with the light breeze, up into the air, releasing its hold of the valley and its greenness. As the haze slowly disappeared, Jared was convinced he could see lights in the distance. He squinted, and could just about make out the unmistakable shape of houses looming out of the mist, their lights shining out into the dimness deep in the valley. Jared closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again hoping against hope he was dreaming. The lights still flickered in the distance, and Jared swore he could hear a dog barking. Definite evidence of a town waking to greet the new day. “No. No. It’s gotta be a dream,” Jared muttered as he grabbed his holdall, slung it over his shoulder, and started to slip slide, in the wet grass, down the side of the hill toward the apparently awakening township. 

 

The dimness of early morning and the sunrise had been chased away by the blueness of the morning sky when, half an hour later, Jared skidded to a halt at the bottom of the valley. His heart pumped in his chest, his mouth was dry, his mind whirled with all kinds of possibilities, but all Jared could think about was his dream was in danger. In his head, he could see and hear his beautiful tall beautiful buildings crash down into the dusty ground disappearing in a cloud of dust. 

 

Slightly panicked, Jared scanned the area looking for an explanation. His eyes came to rest on a small stone bridge over the stream he hadn’t noticed before. He jogged onto the bridge, absently noticing that intricate carvings fashioned into the stone. Jared stopped on the hump of the bridge and looked around, squinting in the sunlight. He worried his lips with his teeth - he wanted and needed answers. Jared put his hand up, shielding his face from the sun. Two fields over, he could see a man. Mind made up, Jared started to jog toward the field, and the answers he hoped he would find, deciding it was as good as any place to start.

 

Five minutes later......

 

As Jared neared the field, he saw the man was not alone. Two horses, one black and one white, stood waiting patiently as the man fiddled with some leather strapping on the white horse’s flank. Jared was surprised to see an old-fashioned battered plough secured by more leather strapping to the horses’ tack. He frowned confused. “Excuse me,” Jared said, digging into his holdall to retrieve his map.

 

“Morning.”

 

Having retrieved his map, Jared looked up. His breath caught in his throat distracting him for a moment, and leaving him speechless. The man smiled at him. He was probably the most beautiful creature Jared had ever laid eyes on. He swallowed hard, suddenly flustered, letting his gaze roam up and down the man’s body. He was dressed in dark brown pants with black leather braces, a white shirt half un-tucked with the sleeves pushed up weather tanned arms. The shirt collar was open revealing an elegant neck. The man was slightly shorter and leaner than Jared, but his body was well-defined and muscular. A narrow waist and hips tapered down to longish slightly bowed legs. His dirty blonde hair was short and unruly, and his skin was lightly tanned with a light blush of sunburn on his cheeks. His features were somehow sharp and soft at the same time. A smudge of dirt on one cheek made him look vaguely child-like, and the sprinkling of freckles across his nose and cheeks accentuated the overall child-like impression. He had pouty, almost girlish, lips and the most beautiful jade green eyes Jared had ever seen. Green eyes that were now staring at him, amusement sparkling in their depths. 

 

Jared could feel the heat of a blush spread over his face and down his neck. He shook himself out of his stupor, dragging his gaze away from the man. He cleared his throat several times as he glanced down at his map desperately trying to distract himself, and trying to remember exactly what it was he was going to ask the man. Jared fumbled with the map sensing the man was still looking at him, curious.

 

“You won’t find our town on any map,” the man said, his tone deep. And sexy, Jared’s mind added helpfully. 

 

Jared jerked his head up, glaring. “Every town is on a map,” he snapped.

 

“Not this one my friend,” the man answered, with a boyish grin. 

 

Jared fumbled with the map again, still slightly flustered by the man’s presence. “That’s pretty big-headed of you,” he accused, finally finding the right piece of the map. He blew out a silent breath of relief.

 

“May be,” the man shrugged, his grin still in place, seemingly unaffected by the accusation. “Still won’t find us on your map.”

 

Jared glared and stepped forward toward the man, warily keeping an eye on the horses. He thrust the map at the man. “Just point where we are,” he said, stupidly irritated by the grin on the man’s face.

 

The large black horse stepped closer blowing out a long noisy snorting breath nudging at Jared. Jared stepped back startled, glaring at the horse.

 

The man chuckled. “Sorry. He don’t mean anything by it. Looking for apples most like.”

 

“I don’t have any apples,” Jared glared at the horse again. The horse snorted again making Jared jump back despite himself. He scowled at the horse.

 

The man patted the horse’s neck. “Play nice,” he whispered before wiping his hands on his pants. “Jensen Ackles.” He stuck his hand out, and tilted his head to one side. 

 

“What?” Jared said, confused for a moment, intent again on the map. 

“My name is Jensen, and you would be?” Jensen said, his hand still proffered.

 

Jared flushed under Jensen’s intense scrutiny. “Jared Padalecki,” he introduced giving Jensen’s hand a quick shake.

 

“Good to meet you Jared Padalecki,” Jensen smiled again. “Breakfast?”

 

“What?” Jared asked stupidly.

 

Jensen grinned. “I’ve been out here two hours and these guys,” he patted the large black horse. “Are about ready for some hay. And me, well I’m ready for some breakfast. And you look like you could use some too. Care to join me?”

 

“No,” Jared answered. His stomach growled reminding him he hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning. “I’m not hungry,” he lied. 

 

Jensen quirked an eyebrow at Jared. “Well Jared, if you change your mind, I’ll be in town, just along that dust road, about a mile and a half. There’s a small eating place at the far end of town. They do a pretty good breakfast.” With another smile, Jensen turned away from Jared leading his horses across the field toward a small ramshackle house with an adjoining barn. 

 

“What about the map?” Jared shouted. He waved the map ineffectually in the air immediately feeling stupid.

 

“You can bring the map along if you like.”

 

Jared growled in the back of his throat. He turned around, on the spot, looking for someone else to ask for help but there was no-one. Jared slumped onto the ground. “I hate my life,” he cursed as he watched Jensen go into the barn. Jared lay back staring up at the sky.

 

To be continued …….


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later…..

 

Jared stared down at the table trying to ignore that he seemed to be the centre of attention, and had been since he had entered the small town. Well if that’s what you could call the collection of rickety and roughly painted wooden buildings flanking each side of the dusty track Jared had followed. Jared shuddered; the buildings offended his sense of precision and design. He couldn't seem to help himself - his architect brain tended to view life in black and white with straight lines and sharp angles. Precise, exact and accurate. 

 

Jared risked looking up, ignoring a group of giggling girls, seated two tables from him. He glanced around. The town was small, just the dusty track running from one end of the town to the other. He noted the houses were a mixture of wood and rough looking bricks, and could see some were homes, others stores. Ugly, and definitely would be the first to be bull-dozed. A corral on the opposite side of the track housed a couple of horses, and Jared had nearly been run over by a buggy crossing to the dining house. The townsfolk were all dressed similar to Jensen, in work clothes. Jared frowned, the whole feel of the small town seemed off to him, almost old fashioned and stuck in the past. He shook his head dismissing his silliness; the town was obviously some kind of historical enactment. The town seemed crowded, and Jared couldn't help calculating in his head, how much it would cost the company to relocate all the people. They bustled about their business, with more than one curious look in his direction. 

 

Jared stared down at the table again, resisting the temptation to squirm under the scrutiny. Sitting outside the small dining house, Jared felt oddly vulnerable and alone. "You suck," he muttered under his breath, but still hadn't worked up the courage to order breakfast. His one and only attempt at a conversation, an innocent question, had caused the man to stare at him, then run down the track, slamming the door to his house – Jared could still hear the sound of the bolts being banged into place. He fingered his map, trying to figure out exactly where he was, with no success. Banging his head on the table seemed like a good option at the moment. He noticed it out of the corner of his eye, and reached over - a symbol roughly etched into the wooden surface. He traced a finger tip around the gouged out wood. "Freaky," he murmured, recognising it as the same as the one on the bridge. Jared sighed; the girls were still giggling and pointing at him, and Jared could feel himself blushing. He looked up as a plate of breakfast appeared in front of him.

 

Jensen grinned down at him. "So you decided you were hungry after all?"

 

Jared shrugged. He eyed the plate; the food looked wonderful, and his stomach grumbled loudly.

 

"Guess your stomach forgot to tell your brain." Jensen chuckled, moving a small pitcher of milk and two glasses from the tray to the table. "Is your map hungry too?"

 

Jared glared. "Are you always so annoying?"

 

Jensen quirked an eyebrow, as he slumped down opposite Jared, with his own plate of food. "My big brother says I am."

 

"I think I like him already."

 

Jensen laughed. "I like you Jared Padalecki."

 

Jared stared at a smiling Jensen. "You don't know me." 

 

Jensen shrugged. "I'd like to get to know you."

 

"Why?"

 

"Don't get to meet and talk to many new people."

Jared glanced around. "You could always talk to the giggling girls over there."

 

"I could, but I think you're probably far more interesting."

 

Jared couldn't think of a suitable retort, and swallowed not sure why a man he had just met affected him so much. Ignoring the heat of his blush, Jared leant forward, lowering his voice. "Do you think you could let me into a secret?"

 

"Depends on the secret," Jensen frowned, as he leant closer to Jared. "A secret is a secret for a very good reason, you know." He smirked at Jared.

 

"Like I said, damn annoying."

 

"Wouldn't wanna disappoint you."

 

Jared rolled his eyes. He could feel Jensen's breath against his skin, and shivered. "Okay, so tell me why everybody is staring at me? I tried to ask some guy a question, and he just ran away. And last time, I looked I didn't have horns or anything scary."

 

Jensen leaned even closer, looking Jared up and down, a grin on his face. He shook his head. "Nope, no horns that I can see. So yeah, not scary at all."

 

Failing miserably, Jared tried not to fidget under the gaze, and suddenly the urge to punch the grin off Jensen's face overwhelmed him. Or kiss it away, his brain offered, making Jared want to pound his head on the table again, over and over. He settled on another glare. "So, come on spill, why is everybody staring at me?"

 

Jensen shrugged. "We don’t get many visitors here."

 

"You don't?"

 

"Nope, we're kinda outta the way here."

 

"Isn't that strange for your kind of set up?"

 

Jensen tilted his head to one side, his expression puzzled. "Set up?"

 

Jared waved his hand in the air. "You know …. all this, the town, the people."

 

"Oh," Jensen shook his head. "Nope, don't think so."

 

Jared frowned, confused. He nodded at the girls on the next table. "So what's the deal with the girls, and all the giggling, and pointing at me?"

 

"There aint many young men living here." Jensen shrugged again. "They probably like you, although I can't think why."

 

Jared scowled, and stabbed a piece of meat on his plate. It tasted wonderful, just the way he liked it, melting in his mouth.

 

Jensen snorted. "Do you always glare and scowl at everyone, or is it just us? I have a feeling you might have a nice smile, if you let yourself."

 

Jared rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the comment. He stabbed at another piece of meat on his plate. 

 

"Guess not." Jensen said. 

 

"How much do I owe you for breakfast?"

 

"Your money's no good here."

 

"I give up," Jared murmured.

 

Jensen laughed."Don’t worry, it's on me. Call it a gift for not being on your map." 

 

"It's not a crime to want to know where I am."

 

"Nope, it's not." Jensen pointed his fork at him. "You're in Winchester. Welcome by the way."

 

Jared glanced around again; Winchester was the weirdest historical enactment he had ever come across. He pointed his knife at the buildings opposite. "Your town's kinda ugly, and the buildings could do with a makeover." The words were out of his mouth before Jared could stop them, and he blushed. "But it certainly does seem authentic."

 

Jensen cocked his head to one side, the look of confusion back in his expression. "We like it, and home is what you make it."

 

Jared blushed again. "I didn't mean to be rude." 

 

"Eat your breakfast before it gets cold, and Emma comes out and skins our hides for letting her good food get cold."

 

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, or anyone. It's just I'm an architect. I like buildings … really I do."

 

"Just not ours?"

 

"Kinda." 

"What does an architect do?"

 

"You're kidding right?"

 

Jensen shook his head. "No. I'd really like to know."

 

Jared narrowed his eyes at Jensen, but couldn't see any hint of teasing in his expression. "You don't know what an architect does? Really?"

 

"Wouldn't have asked if I knew what one did."

 

"You sure take your jobs seriously," Jared mumbled.

 

Jensen frowned. "I guess."

 

"Okay," Jared said, deciding to play along. "Architects design buildings, towns, malls and stuff. We draw them, and then ensure they get them built to our specification."

 

"So kinda like an artist?"

 

"Sorta." 

 

"Sounds interesting." Jensen smiled. "What else do you draw?"

 

Jared felt strangely flustered at the question. "Nothing really, just the buildings, and towns and cities."

 

Jensen frowned before nodding. "So you just draw buildings?" 

 

It had been years since Jared had sketched a landscape or done a portrait, or he realised even painted anything in colour. He hadn't even noticed his architect training had gradually smothered the dreamer he had been as a child, and now Jared preferred the preciseness of his blueprints and plans – neat, exact and black and white. Everything else, he put to one side, out of his mind. Jared shrugged. "Pretty much."

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "You mean you draw?" he waved his hand in the air. "But don't bother with painting nature and all that's wonderful around us?"

 

"No, not really. I'm real busy."

 

Jensen grinned. "Making sure stuff is on your map?"

 

"No." Jared glared. " Actually, I'm President of my own company."

 

"An important man then?"

 

"Yes. No. May be." Jared couldn't help feeling flustered, and wondered again why Jensen was making him feel like a complete stuttering fool. You like him, his brain helpfully supplied. 

 

Jensen grinned again. "You sure are strange Jared Padalecki."

 

Jared decided to concentrate on his breakfast, and not the way Jensen smiled at him. Kissing rather than punching was beginning to take precedence for Jared, and he squirmed on the bench seat. He focussed on chewing at his steak, and not the cute guy sitting opposite him. The food was delicious, but hell would freeze over before Jared admitted it. He looked over to Jensen. He wanted answers, had so many questions, but didn't really know where to start, but his dream depended upon it. He reached for the pitcher of milk at the same time as Jensen. 

 

Their hands touched, just a light brush of skin against skin, but Jared thought he could feel the electricity the touch produced through every one of his nerve endings. He shivered slightly, and sucked in a silent breath glancing across at Jensen, who was staring at their hands, transfixed. A strange kind of silence seemed to ring in Jared's ears blocking out all the sounds around them, even the giggling girls, all fading into a weird abyss of silence as they sat, hands still touching for what seemed liked hours, but in reality, was only seconds. Jared pulled his hand away first, hoping Jensen couldn't hear the thumping of his heart. Jensen gave Jared a small shy smile before pouring them both a glass of milk. 

 

"So," Jared finally managed to say. "How long have you been here?"

 

"I was born here. In the house you saw earlier."

 

"Oh," the answer surprised Jared, and he frowned. "You were born here?"

 

"Yep, that's what I said. I've lived here all my life. Most of us have."

 

Jared's mind was screaming at him. It wasn't possible. His research – hell his own eyes – told him there was no town supposed to be here. He resisted the temptation to pull out his map, and bang it on the table. "But…," he started to say.

 

"I know," Jensen grinned. "We're not on your map."

 

"I wasn't gonna say that," Jared snapped.

 

"No?" Jensen cocked his head to one side, and smirked.

 

Jared glared. "No." 

 

"As I said earlier, you won't find us on your map."

 

"And as I said earlier, that's kinda big headed of you. Every town is on a map."

"If you say so," Jensen drained his glass before getting to his feet, and placing some coins on the table.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I have work to do."

 

His dream was crumbling before his eyes, and Jared needed answers and now, and decided Jensen was his best option. The fact Jensen was also cute had nothing to do with his decision, he told himself firmly. Liar, a little voice in his head taunted. Jared blew out a long breath. "But I wanted to find out more about your town." 

 

"Really? Why?"

 

"Just say, I'm an interested party. And I'd really like to learn more." 

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes. "I should just leave your ass here, after what you said about our town."

 

"I said I was sorry." Jared glanced at the still giggling girls. What was their problem, he thought. "You even said you liked me."

 

"Moment of madness."

 

Jared glanced at the girls again, their giggling got slightly louder. "You wouldn't just leave me here."

 

Jensen snorted. "Afraid of some girls?"

 

"No." Jared folded his arms across his chest, pouting. 

 

Jensen smirked. "Fine, Mr Interested Party, you're welcome to come along with me. But I really do have to work. I have a big ass rock to move, and a field to get ploughed before dark."

 

"I could help."

 

"You and your artist hands are not made for a hard day's work."

 

Jared bristled at the accusation. "I'm stronger than I look." Jensen cocked his head to one side, and Jared tried not to wriggle under the intense scrutiny. The other man seemed to be teasing him, his green eyes twinkling with mischief. Jared nearly swallowed his tongue as Jensen licked at his lips, and he was proud that he managed to muffle the groan rising in the back of his throat, jutting his chin out in defiance. "I can work hard. Just let me prove it."

 

"You ever driven a team before?"

 

"No, but it can't be that difficult."

Jensen chuckled. "We'll see."

 

His dream depended upon him, and day's work would be worth it in the end, Jared decided. "Look, I'll make you a deal. I work for you, and then you answer me a couple of questions." Jared stuck his hand out toward Jensen. 

 

"What kind of questions?" Jensen nibbled at his lower lip.

 

"Afraid of some little questions?"

 

"Afraid of some little girls?"

 

Jared glared. "Look at it this way, you get some free labour." He offered Jensen his hand again. "So we gotta a deal?"

 

Jensen chuckled, and took his hand. "Deal."

 

 

To be continued……


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen ….

 

Jensen straightened up, and glared down at the huge boulder that despite his efforts for the last hour and a half refused to move. He kicked at the dirt in frustration before wiping at the sweat on his brow. He glanced toward Jared. Jensen smiled; he was impressed. The younger man had spent the last hour gamely battling Jensen's team at the far end of the field. The lines he had ploughed were definitely not straight; his beloved team had given the young man a hard time, but he hadn't given up. Jensen had also learned a few new curse words, ones he had never heard before. 

 

Grabbing his water bottle, Jensen took a quick swig of the cool water. He watched Jared stumble, but regain his balance and urge the team forward. He smiled, admiring the young man's tenacity and determination. Jensen licked at lips realising it wasn’t only the determination he was admiring. Jared was good to look at too. Tall, almost gangly, with long legs and a body that was muscled and well proportioned from top to bottom, and the old work pants Jensen had lent him hugged a well rounded ass. Slanted hazel coloured eyes and longish hair framing an angular face completed the picture. He thought Jared might have a nice smile, but so far Jensen had only seen a series of frowns, glares and serious expressions. Jensen chuckled, and vowed before the end of the day to see Jared smile, maybe even laugh.

 

The memory of taut muscles rippling in his arms, as he taught Jared how to drive his team, had Jensen taking another swig of water, his mouth suddenly dry at the thought. "Don't be stupid Ackles. Never gonna happen," he murmured, adjusting himself, and tipping some of the water over his head in frustration. He shook his head, and sighed. Jensen really liked Jared, was attracted to him, despite the glares and bad temper, and obsession with all things maps. But he was also realistic enough to know he could never have him, either as a friend or anything else. It was impossible, their worlds were too wide apart; Jensen fingered the amulet hanging around his neck suddenly feeling alone. He sighed again – it was the life he had chosen, the life he loved. It was sometimes just lonely, and some days he craved that someone special to share his life. Trust him to pick someone who could never belong in Winchester with him. Jensen growled, and tipped some more water over his head. Anyway, Jensen shrugged, he didn't believe in love at first sight, did he? "Idiot," Jensen muttered under his breath. He threw his canteen to one side, and turned back to the rock, starting slightly. 

 

"Emma told me he was easy on the eyes." 

 

Jensen groaned. "Caleb."

 

"Just saying," Caleb teased.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. "What brings you out here?"

 

"I came to make sure my little brother was safe."

 

"Aren't you busy?"

 

"No."

 

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?"

 

"Plenty of times, but I'm just concerned about you."

 

"I'm fine."

 

"We don't get many strangers just wandering into town, so I thought I should come and check on you."

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Stop it. Stop being an annoying big brother. I can take care of myself. And Jared is just helping me out today. Nothing else."

 

"Jared?" Caleb cocked his head to one side. 

 

"Yes, Jared. It happens to be his name. What else did you think I was going to call him? Outsider? Sir? Mister?"

 

"Just saying."

 

"Well, don't," Jensen snapped.

 

Caleb put his hands up in defence. "Whoa little brother."

 

Jensen blew out a calming breath. "Sorry."

 

"It's fine." Caleb smiled. "So what does he want from you in return?"

 

"Why does he have to want something in return?"

 

"He's a stranger. Probably a lot confused about us. I don't know, you tell me."

 

Jensen looked down, kicking at the dirt. "Just some answers to a couple of questions."

 

Caleb folded his arms across his chest. "Answers huh?"

 

Jensen gave a half nod, head still down. He nibbled at his lower lip. "And some food in exchange for the work he does."

 

Caleb tapped his foot on the ground. "So what aren't you telling me little brother?"

 

Jensen jerked his head up. "How do you do that?"

 

Caleb smirked. "Big brother instincts, and I have known you all your life, and know when you're not telling me everything." He tapped his foot again. "So come on, out with it."

 

"I hate you," Jensen mumbled.

 

"Jensen."

 

"Fine," Jensen jutted his chin out defiantly. "I think he saw Pa's journal. I was working on it last night, and left it on the table to finish tonight." He shrugged. "I went to get him some work clothes to borrow, and when I came back, Jared was sitting at the table. And I'm pretty sure the journal wasn't on the page I was working on."

 

"Jensen," Caleb snapped. "I don't believe you were so careless. Pa trusted you with his journal. It's important."

 

"I know, and I take the responsibility Pa gave me real seriously. I always have, and always will." Jensen snapped back.

 

Caleb raised his hands in the air again. "I know. I know. I'm sorry."

 

Jensen pouted. "Anyways, he may not have seen it. No harm done, I'm sure of it."

 

"It could be dangerous."

 

"Caleb, you and I both know it's not. Nothing touches us. Pa was real careful, and made sure of that before … well before. He protected us all.

 

"May be."

 

"You know I'm right. We're not here long enough to be hurt by Jared or anyone like him. It's safe to answer his questions, even awkward ones, because he can't hurt us. The outside can't touch us, can it?" Jensen nibbled at his lower lip, suddenly unsure.

 

Caleb blew out a long breath. "Jensen, you know as well as I do that we don't really know. We have no idea what the outside is like now, or what could affect our lives here. Yeah, it was a risk we all took, but we only know, so far, that the outside hasn't hurt or touched us."

 

"We could ask Jared."

 

Caleb shook his head. "Probably not a good idea, Jensen. May be it's better we don't know."

 

"I guess, but I made a deal with Jared. Fair's fair, he's done the work I asked with only a few swear words, and so I'm gonna stick to my side of the bargain, and answer his questions."

 

"Why is it so important to you?"

 

Jensen shrugged. "I like him."

 

"Jensen."

 

"Caleb."

 

Caleb blew out a frustrated breath. "Fine. Let him ask his questions."

 

Jensen nodded. "Jared seems harmless enough. Just grumpy and glares a lot. Doesn't seem to smile much. He told me he's something called an architect. It's like an artist but different. He draws buildings and something he calls malls, whatever they are. But he doesn't paint all the beauty around us."

 

"No?" Caleb raised an eyebrow. "So he's just working for you for the day, and you haven't noticed anything about him at all?"

 

Jensen blushed. "I might have noticed a few things." 

 

"Like what?"

 

Jensen glared. "Just stuff."

 

Caleb chuckled. "And you also let him drive your beloved team. No-one gets to do that, not even me."

 

Jensen huffed. "That's because you're rubbish at it. Your hands are all girly and soft."

 

Caleb chuckled, and leant forward squeezing Jensen's arm. "You be careful. Don't get too attached. Nothing can come of it. You know that, right?"

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Caleb. I'm a big boy now."

 

"You're still my kid brother, and I worry. I know how lonely you've been since Pa and Ma left."

 

"Do you think they were safe? Had a happy life?" Jensen kicked at the ground again. 

 

"They're long gone. Jared is actually proof of that." Caleb smiled. "And I know they had a happy life. They were together."

 

"I guess. I just wonder sometimes about them. If they ever regretted leaving us all behind." 

 

"We all had a choice, those of us who stayed and those who went. Pa and Ma were no different to any of us, and they made their choice."

 

"They left for us all. You know it was part of the deal."

 

"Ma and Pa just wanted us all to be safe." Caleb squeezed Jensen's arm again. "You should have gone with them. I wanted you too. You deserved to see the world, live in a big city. Become something more than a farm boy."

 

Jensen shook his head. "I know you did. And yeah I miss them, but my life and home has always been here. I could have never left. I love it here. And I like being a farm boy." 

 

Caleb nodded. "Jensen, promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

 

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now why don't you go and annoy someone else, and let me get back to work."

 

Caleb thumped Jensen's arm. "I'll come by later."

 

"Don't hurry back," Jensen teased, but gave a small wave, watching Caleb walk back toward the town for a moment, before glancing over at Jared trying to imagine what could have been, if only they had met under different circumstances. Jensen sighed, and turned back to his battle with the rock.

 

Thirty minutes later, he was ready to admit defeat. His hands were sore, his heart pounded, and he found himself puffing with the exertion. He could feel the sweat running down his neck and spine, and despite the short cooling shower, the sun was high in the sky again, making Jensen feel hot. "Perhaps pounding my head against the damn thing will help," Jensen muttered, as he slumped down onto the ground, defeated.

 

"I suspect you'd give yourself a concussion."

 

Jensen looked up to find Jared looking down at him. "I have a hard head."

 

Jared smirked. "Yeah, worked that out all by myself."

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. "And you call me annoying."

 

"So who was your friend?"

 

"My irritating big brother, Caleb. He comes out here to be a pain in my ass every day or so."

 

Jared nodded. "I said it earlier, and I'll say it again, I think I like him." Jared stared at Jensen for a moment, his mind a whirl of information. The questions buzzing in his head were making him feel dizzy, and he didn't know which question to ask first. 

 

While he had been waiting for Jensen to find him some work clothes, Jared had glanced at a book on Jensen's table. Jared knew books, and this one was beautiful, ornate decoration on both covers, which Jared recognised as the same as the symbols he had seen on the bridge and the table. It had piqued his interest, and he hadn’t been able to resist the temptation of flicking over a few of the faded yellowish pages. It had turned out to be a journal, but not your usual kind of journal from what Jared had managed to decipher from the untidy scribbles. Near to the back of the journal, in a different neat handwriting, were pages of names, grouped together, with a series of dates alongside each name. Dates that quite frankly confused the hell out of Jared. If Jensen and Caleb were the Jensen and Caleb referred to in the journal, then …. well, his mind boggled at the revelation. Jared pushed all his questions down for later. 

 

"Need a hand? I let your annoying beasts take a break."

 

Jensen huffed out an irritated breath. "They're not beasts."

 

"I swear they were going in the wrong direction on purpose."

 

Jensen snorted. "They probably need a map."

 

"Funny."

 

Jensen grinned. "I thought so."

 

"So you want help or not?"

 

Jensen shook his head. "Let's take a break ourselves. Enjoy what's around us for a bit," he crossed his legs, and squinted up at Jared not able to help admiring the way Jared's body filled out the borrowed clothes. His father's pants and shirt – Jensen felt a momentary tug of sadness, but pushed it down, and smiled up at Jared. "Sit."

 

Jared admitted he needed a break, having discovered muscles he didn't know he possessed, but despite the aches, he felt good, even a little bit liberated. Jared flexed his shoulders as he glanced around with a frown."Just exactly what are we enjoying?"

 

"Sit,” Jensen patted the grass at his side. 

 

Jared quirked an eyebrow, but sat down. "Okay, I'm sitting. So what am I looking at?"

 

"You're kidding me, right? You're an artist and can't see it?" Jensen waved a hand toward the valley and then the sky. He grinned at Jared; this was his most favourite place in the whole world, and didn't really understand why Jared couldn't see the beauty around them. 

 

Jared looked around again, but all he could see was his dream crumbling, stubbornly refusing to see anything else. Tall perfect glass towers were shattering into a million pieces, his buildings and carefully laid out roads and landscapes exploding, turning to dust before his eyes. Jared shuddered, not from the loss, but from the realisation that he hadn't thought about his dream town for over two hours. Jared the dreamer he had been as a child was trying to battle his way out. He swallowed hard. "I don't see anything," he eventually managed to say.

 

"I guess you're looking, not seeing." 

 

"What?"

 

Jensen pointed upward. "So you don't even see the rainbow?"

 

Jared huffed, and folded his arms across his chest. "Duh, I see the rainbow. What of it?"

 

"Heathen," Jensen accused. "Rainbows are gifts from the skies."

 

"It's just a rainbow." 

 

"It's pretty." Jensen beamed at Jared. "You're an artist, you should paint one."

Jared frowned, and shrugged. "You're kinda weird."

 

"And you're kinda grumpy all the time."

 

"Am not," Jared folded his arms across his chest. "And like I said, it's just a rainbow. You see them all the time."

 

"Not here we don't. So when we see one, it's kinda special." 

 

"I suppose you make a wish on it, or something equally stupid."

 

Jensen blushed bright red, and looked away. "It’s not stupid."

 

Jared wanted to hit himself really hard. Instead, he glanced up. The rainbow was bright colours at the moment curving over the valley. As Jared watched, the rainbow blurred, slowly starting to fade. "It's still just a rainbow," he whispered. Why was he whispering, and why did his stupid brain keep telling him that the rainbow was beautiful? He had the sudden urge to make a wish on the rainbow himself. "The sun has gone to my head, and I've gone mad," Jared thought.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes, and chuckled. "You're still looking. To see, you need to feel too. And listen." Jensen closed his eyes. "Listen to the wind in the trees. Hear the water in the brook. Feel the breeze as it whips at your skin. Feel the sun warming your face. Listen to the world around you, and it will reward you. I promise."

 

"Shouldn't we be getting your field ploughed before nightfall?"

 

"Less talking. More listening."

 

Jared stuck his tongue out. He grinned – it made him feel good, even though Jensen couldn't see him. And about five years old, his brain helpfully supplied. He turned back to Jensen; he had been resisting the temptation all day. With Jensen's eyes closed, Jared succumbed, and let his gaze track up and down Jensen's body, taking in every small detail, mapping every freckle on his face, the plumpness of his lips, even the sweat beaded across his forehead, and the slight flush of sunburn on his cheeks. The man was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Jared swallowed hard; this wasn't getting him answers, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

 

Jared blushed as Jensen opened his eyes, and caught him staring. "You're not listening or seeing the beauty all around us." Jensen scowled, waving a hand at the valley. 

 

"Now who's scowling?"

 

Jensen glared. "You're a bad influence on me." He tapped Jared's knee. "Now, more looking and listening to the beautiful stuff."

 

“I am,” Jared smirked, locking his gaze on Jensen. Where the hell did that come from? Jared thought as he watched Jensen's flush, and not from the sunburn, making the freckles spattered across his cheeks and nose stand out even more. Pretty, his traitorous mind told him. 

 

Jensen cleared his throat. "Concentrate, he said, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

 

"I am," Jared smirked again, feeling strangely playful.

 

"Jared."

 

"Jensen."

 

"I give up," Jensen said. "This is my most favourite place in the whole world, and I wanted to share it."

 

"With me? But I'm a heathen. You said so yourself."

 

"I hate being right."

 

Jared snorted, and looked around. "Don't you get lonely out here all alone?"

 

"No, and anyway you can be lonely in a crowd, Jared. I like it here, just me, my small farm and my horses. I don't really need anything else."

 

Jared nodded, knowing the feeling only too well. He decided not to dwell on how many times he had felt lonely in his own crowd. "Do you have any other family apart from Caleb?"

 

"No. It's just me and Caleb. My Ma and Pa are long gone," Jensen replied.

 

"I know how hard that can be hard. My father died a while back, and I still miss him like crazy. He was like this huge presence in my life, someone I could go to. I could talk about anything with him. His death left a big hole that no-one will ever fill."

 

Jensen nodded, his expression full of understanding. "What about your Ma?"

 

"Oh I still have my momma."

 

Jensen smiled. "Ma's are the best. All warm, soft and loving whatever you do to drive them mad."

 

"I know what you mean. My momma is half my height, but she still whips my ass, like when I was ten years old."

 

Jensen stared into the distance. "I miss her and Pa," he whispered. "My Pa was big and strong, but kind and gentle at the same time. He loved the land, and could make anything grow. But he also loved books and learning. Guess that's why Caleb is our teacher and I'm a farmer. We each got a bit of him. Sounds kinda stupid huh?"

 

"No, not at all," Jared shook his head. "I'd like to think I inherited something from my father. He sketched when he had time. May be that's where I got my love of art from."

 

Jensen nodded. "My Pa was my hero, still is. He believed in protecting those he loved, and he did."

 

"How?" Jared was curious.

 

"It's not really important." Jensen gave Jared a small smile. "So, do you have someone waiting for you at home?"

 

"No," Jared said without thinking, and he realised it wasn't even a small lie. He didn't love David, had gone along with his mother's choice, for a quiet life. And if Jared were really honest with himself, David deserved so much better than him, and definitely someone who loved him. "What about you?"

 

Jensen laughed. "Not much opportunity around here. No time really."

 

"I suppose the farm keeps you busy."

 

"Yeah, something like that."

 

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

They sat is silence for a moment, lost in their own memories. Jensen finally tapped Jared's knee, and jumped to his feet. He wiped his hands down his pants."Right, it's back to work for us. And as you offered, you can help with the damn rock." 

 

"I was just being polite."

 

Jensen chuckled. "You're still helping shift the damn thing."

 

Jared groaned, but got to his feet. "When do I get to ask you some more questions?"

 

"The field has to be finished first." Jensen threw him a sturdy looking branch.

 

"If your stubborn beasts go in the right direction," Jared murmured.

 

Jensen laughed. "You have to show them who's boss. I'll show you some more tricks to make it easier." Jensen wondered if he would be able to control himself; putting his hands on Jared again would take all his willpower. He swallowed hard, imagining the hard lines of Jared's body against his hands. Jensen forced a smile. "That's after we get this damn rock moved and outta the way." 

 

Jared could feel the groan rising in his throat. Moving the rock would be hard work, but having Jensen's hands on his body again would be pure torture. "They hate me."

 

"They don't, they're just ….."

 

"Stubborn and … and big ass horses."

 

Jensen laughed. "Jared. Trust me they like you." He waved a hand toward the grazing horses. "You wouldn't have done that much, if they didn't like you."

 

"Really?"

 

"Wow, I nearly got a smile then." Jensen grinned.

 

Jared scowled. The urge to smile and laugh with Jensen was tempting, but he had to focus all his energy on his dream project. He couldn't afford to get distracted by Jensen's beauty. Even though you want to, his brain taunted. Jared growled softly. "I smile."

 

"Just not today?"

 

"Perhaps you should make a wish on your rainbow."

"I just might do that," Jensen said. He waved at the rock. "Now back to work, and put your damn back into it, and use them pretty muscles. Lever your branch under there, and when I say, lean on it as hard as you can."

 

"Slave driver."

 

"Less talk, more work." Jensen leant on his own branch, silently praying that the rock would move this time. He really needed to get the field finished in the next two days.

 

They worked together for ten minutes, both heaving and grunting, but still the boulder refused to budge. "Harder," Jensen shouted, as he bore down on his branch. The boulder moved slightly. "It's moving. Put your back into it."

 

"I am," Jared snapped, putting all his weight on his branch. The boulder moved again. A loud cracking sound echoed around the field. Jared yelped as his branch snapped in half. He felt a sharp pain in his palm as he fell backward, hitting the ground hard. He lay with his eyes closed, breathing hard, and letting the pain wash over him for a moment.

 

"Jared?"

Jared opened one eye, and peered up at a worried looking Jensen. "Mmmm," was all he could manage to murmur.

 

"Are you hurt?" 

 

"You sure do ask stupid questions." 

 

Jensen snorted out a small laugh. "Come on, let's get you up."

 

Jared groaned as Jensen helped him to sit up. He cautiously flexed his shoulders before looking down at his bloody palm. 

 

"That looks painful."

 

Jared rolled his eyes. "Do you always state the obvious?"

 

"I like to keep it simple." Jensen offered Jared a handkerchief.

 

"Thanks," Jared said carefully dabbing at the cut across his palm. It didn't look too bad, and the blood had already stopped. He looked at Jensen. "I think I'll live." He pocketed the handkerchief.

 

"Good, I wouldn't want to have killed my best worker."

 

"Slave for the day, more like."

 

"You volunteered."

 

"The sun had gone to my head."

 

Jensen chuckled. "If you say so."

 

Jared rolled his eyes. "Did we move it?" He tried to peer around Jensen, and grunted as his body protested the movement.

 

Jensen chuckled. "Yeah, we moved it enough for ploughing this part of the field. But no more work for you today."

 

"What about my questions?"

 

"Oh, don't worry, you can still ask your questions. I always keep my word. We're just not working any more today. The field can wait for now. I'll get an early start in the morning." Jensen smiled, deciding to give himself the rest of the day off. "And I know just the cure for aches and pains."

 

"I'm fine," Jared dragged himself to his feet, not able to silence another groan escaping. 

 

"Sure you are," Jensen said. 

 

"Where are we going?" Jared found himself following Jensen.

 

"Into the stream," Jensen answered. 

 

"You're kidding right? Isn't it like cold?"

 

"No, not kidding. And it's a little bit cold, but nothing a big strong boy like you couldn't handle." Jensen looked Jared up and down with a smirk, and a swipe of his tongue across his lips. 

 

Jared wanted to die, but he couldn't seem to stop staring at Jensen's lips. Soft and plump, popped into his head, and Jared really really wanted to die. "I hate my life," he forced his gaze to the ground, and imagined his long-dead Great Aunt Matilda kissing him.

 

Jensen grinned, and shrugged off his shirt, throwing it to one side. "Best cure I know around here, and it's deep enough in the middle." 

 

"Still not convincing me here."

 

"Don't be such a baby," Jensen countered. "You need to soak your aching muscles. Trust me, it works. I do it all the time."

 

Jared's retort was caught in his throat as Jensen removed his pants throwing them on top of his shirt. He swallowed at the sight of a completely naked Jensen. Jared tried to look anywhere but the curve of Jensen's ass, but he couldn't seem to drag his gaze away watching as Jensen splashed into the stream. He even tried to tell himself he wasn't staring at the water running down Jensen's back, over his ass, and down his firm muscled thighs. "Kill me now," Jared groaned as he watched Jensen wade into the middle of the stream, and sink down, up to his neck. "Come on Jared," Jensen grinned, and waved a hand. "Scared of a little bit of water?"

 

"No." 

 

"Scared of me?"

 

"No," Jared folded his arms across his chest.

 

"Well come on then. It'll do you good. Humour me?"

 

Jared rubbed at the small of his back trying to ease the twinge. He looked at the inviting water. Cold or not, it was better than aching muscles. "Oh, what the hell," he murmured, quickly stripping naked, and throwing his clothes into a pile next to Jensen's. Jared ambled down to the river's edge, and cautiously dipped a toe into the water. It was cold, making him draw in a breath, and scowl at Jensen. He cautiously shuffled forward; Jared didn't see it coming –a wave of icy water hit him, soaking him, and he couldn't help a squeal of protest as he jumped backward. 

"Times a wasting," Jensen laughed, splashing some more water toward Jared.

 

Jared glared. "I suppose you think that was funny?" 

 

"Yeah, kinda." Jensen smirked, splashing more water toward Jared.

 

Jared kicked his own wave of water at a giggling Jensen. "See how you like it," he threatened wading into the water toward his laughing tormenter. He shuddered slightly as the icy water crept up his body. Jared had to admit it felt wonderful, cooling his heated skin and soothing his aching muscles. He splashed some water over his shoulders before taking a deep breath and sinking into the stream with a moan of pleasure. Dunking himself completely under the water, Jared rolled over a couple of times savouring the coolness against his nakedness. He surfaced, shaking his hair from his face and eyes.

 

"See, wasn't so bad, was it?" Jensen said.

 

"I suppose." Jared couldn't help his grin, as he flicked water toward Jensen. 

 

Jensen chuckled, flicking water back. "You're sorta handsome when you smile." 

 

"And you're still kinda weird." 

 

"How's the hand?"

 

Jared looked down, studying the now dried blood on his palm. "All better," he swished his hand back and forth in the water, ignoring the slight sting, until the wound was clean. He grinned again, happy, Jared realised, for the first time in a very long time. He frowned, not really able to understand the feelings rushing through his body. Desire, want and need pulsed through his veins, tinged with a good helping of happiness. Jared frowned again, confused. 

 

"No. No," Jensen reached over, and touched Jared's face. "Only smiles allowed today." He ran his fingers along Jared's lips, trying to turn them up into a smile. "It's too pretty a day for frowning."

 

His skin and lips tingled under Jensen's fingers; Jared couldn't help himself, and leaned into the touch. What was he doing? He had a boyfriend at home. David, who? His brain taunted. Jared jerked away resisting the urge to touch where Jensen's fingers had been on his face. 

 

"Sorry." Jensen gave him a small shy smile. 

 

"You don't have to be sorry."

 

"I just wanted to see your smile again."

 

Jared nodded, and swallowed hard against the yearning for Jensen's touch again. Instead, he let his gaze flick up and down Jensen's body. Jensen's green eyes tracked every movement, and Jared could almost feel the other man's body tremble, as he moved closer. Jared licked at his suddenly dry lips, and swallowed again, desperately trying to ignore the want and desire pulsing through his body. Jared held Jensen's stare, not flinching. He smiled.

 

Jensen tilted his head to one side. "What?"

 

"Nice amulet." 

 

Jensen's hand automatically touched at the amulet around his neck. "A gift from my Ma."

 

"Unusual design?" The design matched those on the bridge, the journal and the table. The only difference was a coloured stone in the centre of the amulet. "I think I've seen it before."

 

"May be." 

 

Jared reached forward tracing a finger across the intricate design. "Definitely."

 

"Arapaho."

 

Jared nodded, hoping that he had managed to disguise his surprise at Jensen's answer. He fingered the design, running the tip of his finger across the smooth surface of the stone, not able to ignore the tremors coursing through Jensen's body. "What do the symbols and linked lines mean?"

 

"The symbols represent the earth and sky, and everything in between." Jensen gave a small shrug, pulling away slightly. "And the linked lines are the ties that bind them all together."

 

"Your town must really like the design."

 

Jensen half nodded. "I suppose."

 

"Because, it the same design that I have seen etched into the brickwork on the bridge over there. And the one on the journal in your house. And I also think I saw the same design etched into some of the houses in town, and it was definitely carved into the wooden table at the dining house."

 

Jensen frowned, stepping back again. "So we like the design."

 

More questions whirred in his head, but Jared disregarded them, his desire taking possession of his mind and body. He bounced closer to Jensen. Jared leaned forward, touching the amulet again before looking into Jensen's eyes. "Beautiful." 

 

"Yeah it is."

 

"Not the amulet." 

 

"Oh."

 

Jared smirked at the now flustered and blushing Jensen. The man was too hard to resist, and Jared smirked again. Yearning drove Jared forward, his dream and questions totally forgotten in the face of such beauty. Jared took hold of Jensen's arm, and tugged him into his arms.

 

"What about your questions?" Jensen whispered.

 

"I can't remember a single one," Jared said. He bent forward, and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

 

It was wrong, Jensen knew it, and he struggled a little. But he longed for this, needed to feel close to someone, craved a lover's touch and their kisses. Jared was good-looking, despite the scowling and bad temper, and Jensen wanted him, so much. Love at first sight didn't seem so stupid to Jensen at this moment, and he surrendered to the inevitable. Relaxing into Jared's arms, Jensen sighed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms tight around Jared. Jared's hands roamed over his body making every one of his nerve endings tingle with need. Desire sparked through his body, and Jensen stepped even closer moulding his body against Jared's, luxuriating in the feel of the firm body against his own.

 

Breathless, Jared pulled away from Jensen smiling at the whimper of protest. "You've been teasing me all day."

 

"Have not," Jensen pouted. 

 

Jared quirked an eyebrow at Jensen. "No?"

 

Jensen shook his head. "Just waiting for you to stop being so grumpy." He smirked up at Jared. "And even grumpy and glaring, you were kinda cute."

 

Jared lightly punched Jensen's arm. "I am not cute."

 

"I think so."

 

"I acted liked an asshole."

 

"I kinda ignored it, but I was beginning to think you didn't like me."

 

"I liked you. I like you, very much."

 

"Just being grumpy, then?"

 

"It's complicated."

 

Jensen sighed. "Life can be like that sometimes."

 

"It's hard to explain."

 

"Now, that I can understand."

 

"I know something that's not complicated." Jared grinned. "It's real easy."

 

"I like when you smile," Jensen ran his hand down Jared's cheek. 

 

"Do you want to know or not?"

 

"You should do it more often."

 

"Jensen."

 

"It suits you. Smiling."

 

"Jensen."

 

Jensen tilted is head to one side. "What?"

 

"Do you always talk this much?"

 

"Only when the cute guy's trying to tell me something," Jensen quipped.

 

Jared rolled his eyes. "Less talking, more kissing."

 

"Oh," Jensen grinned. 

 

"Lots more," Jared pulled Jensen into his arms again, kissing him hard. He pulled back, and grinned again. "See, kissing you is real easy."

 

Jensen laughed. "I think I need more convincing, oh grumpy and scowling one."

 

Jared tugged Jensen forward again. "You're gonna pay for that."

 

Jensen smirked, and waved a hand toward the river bank. "I seem to have left my money back there." 

 

"Oh don't worry, I can think of something else you can pay me in."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Less talking," Jared murmured as he covered Jensen's lips with his own again, sucking on Jensen's plump lips. Jensen sighed, and pushed up into the kiss. The two men lost themselves in the kiss, ignoring the water lapping at their bodies. They pushed, shoved and grabbed at each other in their desperation to touch and kiss one another. 

 

Jared stepped back, wobbled as his foot slipped on a smooth stone; he lost his balance, falling backward into the water with a splash, pulling Jensen with him. Arms and legs flailing, they let go of one another. The swell of the water caused Jared to roll over on top of Jensen, his hands pushing into Jensen's shoulder blades as he tried to right himself. He swallowed a mouthful of water, flailed his arms and legs again, eventually managing to surface, coughing and spluttering. A gasping Jensen surfaced in front of him, shaking his head and wiping water out of his eyes.

 

Jensen snorted out a laugh. "You sure know how to kill romance."

 

Jared ran his hand though his hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. It was then he noticed the red marks on Jensen's shoulders, and immediately felt guilty. "I slipped. It was an accident. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" Jared couldn't seem to stop babbling, and Jensen laughing wasn't helping at all.

 

Jensen was still laughing, his body shaking." No harm done."

 

"But I hurt you," Jared reached out, touching the red marks."

 

"Jared," Jensen captured Jared's hand, and kissed each one of his knuckles. "Don't be stupid. I've had much worse driving my team."

 

"But…," Jared started to protest, but was silenced by Jensen kissing him hard. He moaned, deepening the kiss, and pulling Jensen closer. Jared reluctantly pulled back. "May be we should take this somewhere safer?"

 

Jensen nibbled at his lower lip, acutely aware he wouldn't be able to stop what he knew was about to happen between them. He shuddered at the thought, anticipation and excitement coursing through his body. Today, time didn't really mean anything to him, and he desperately wanted Jared just for a little while. It was selfish, but Jensen was lost, and suddenly didn't care. He looked up at Jared, and smiled.

 

"Scared of me?"Jared asked with a smirk.

 

"Only in your dreams," Jensen quipped.

 

Jared grinned, and grabbed Jensen's hand. "You are so going to pay for that."

 

Jared pulled on Jensen's hand, and they stumbled out of the stream. Once on dry land, Jared dragged Jensen toward a soft grassy piece of ground. He poked at it with his foot a couple of times. He turned to find Jensen chuckling softly. "What?" 

 

Jensen tilted his head to one side, and grinned. "Soft enough for your delicate ass?"

 

Jared smirked before pushing Jensen to the ground; he followed him down with a low growl. "Hell yeah," he pushed Jensen onto his back. Lying on top of Jensen, Jared melded their bodies together as he plundered Jensen's lips and mouth hungrily. Jensen sighed against his mouth. Pulling back slightly, Jared stroked his hands through Jensen's wet hair pushing it back from his face. With a smile, Jared used his tongue to explore Jensen's body, revelling in the sensations, and the small encouraging whimpers coming from the man beneath him. Jensen moaned low and needy arching up into his touch. Jared grinned against Jensen's skin pleased before moving up Jensen's body capturing his lips once again. Jared shifted against Jensen, dampened skin against dampened skin. Jensen's cock brushed Jared's thigh, and his own cock stirred as he lost himself in another kiss, full of need and desire.

 

Jared leaned down tracing a path, with his tongue, along Jensen's shoulder blade and up the tendons of his neck. He nibbled gently on Jensen's ear lobe eliciting a long drawn out groan. Jensen sighed his name as Jared licked his way back down his neck, biting gently at his shoulder, marking him. Jared lapped at the red mark soothingly as he delighted in the feel of Jensen's hands running up and down his back, massaging his back muscles. 

 

He rolled them so they were lying side by side. He reached out. "You are so beautiful," Jared sighed, running his hand down Jensen's face.

 

Jensen took Jared's fingers tenderly kissing each one in turn. "Not so bad yourself. You just need to smile more often. Yeah, just like that," Jensen said, fingers tracing the curve of Jared's smiling lips. 

 

"You’re a bad influence of me, making me wanna smile all over the place," Jared said as his hands began to trace a path down Jensen's side, over his hips, and back upwards to his face. Jensen shivered in anticipation leaning forward claiming Jared's lips in a kiss. Jared moaned drawing Jensen toward him, returning the kiss as Jensen's hands massaged his ass.

 

"Life's too short not to smile sometimes," Jensen murmured against Jared's lips.

 

"If you say so."

 

"I do," Jensen claimed Jared's lips in another kiss. "Time don't wait for nobody."

 

Jared frowned. "You sure do say some weird stuff." 

 

"It's all part of my charm." 

 

Jared snorted, letting his fingers slowly dance over Jensen's warm skin, delighting in the small gasps from the man beside him. 

 

"You sure you don't need a map?"

 

Jared laughed. "I think I can find my way around."

 

Jensen squeaked in surprise as Jared rolled on top of him claiming his lips in a rough possessive kiss. Not to be outdone, Jensen returned the kiss just as fiercely. Fusing their mouths together, they kissed, tongues fighting for dominance, each trying to possess the other's mouth as their own. Jared wiggled his body, and Jensen spread his legs allowing Jared to fit between them. Jared moaned into Jensen's mouth as his cock glanced Jensen's half hard cock. Jared reluctantly pulled away staring down at Jensen, enjoying the feel of Jensen's warm skin against his own. He smiled. "Hey."

 

"Hey back." Jensen thrust upward making Jared groan in ecstasy as he, once again, possessed Jensen's lip in a fervent kiss. Jensen responded by thrusting his tongue in and out of Jared's mouth in perfect cadence to his thrusting hips. Jared matched the roll of their hips grinding his cock against Jensen's cock. 

 

Jensen bucked upward again, his body arching as it left the ground. Cocks hard and wet with pre-cum slid against the other easily building up a friction that had both men moaning with unbridled desire and passion for each other. They frantically rubbed and bucked against each other, their hips gyrating in a slow rhythm, as their passion built to a crescendo of suppressed longing, their feelings finally released. They claimed each other with hard possessing kisses as they moved against one another. Fingers and hands desperately explored the other's nakedness as the two men lost themselves in passion and desire, whispering the other's name against bruised and kiss-swollen lips. Skin against skin. Hardness thrust against hardness. Swollen lips pressed against swollen lips. 

 

Jensen grinned at the whimper of protest from Jared as he released his mouth. Swiping his tongue along Jared's jaw line, Jensen traced a path up Jared's neck towards his ear. Jared extended his neck turning his head slightly to one side as he encouraged Jensen to lick at his skin. Jensen lapped at the sweat droplets gathered in the dip between shoulder and neck, revelling in the salty taste of Jared's warm skin. Reaching Jared's ear, Jensen whirled his tongue around the outside making Jared squirm. He then started to trail his tongue back down Jared's neck towards his shoulder lapping and licking at the glistening sweat. Jared moaned loudly as Jensen bit down, and sucked on his shoulder marking Jared as his. Jensen licked soothingly at the reddening skin. 

 

They changed positions, Jared under Jensen. Jared shifted slightly urging Jensen back toward his lips. The kiss was long, hard and passionate as they rolled their hips against one another. Jensen drew back from the kiss giving Jared a wicked sexy grin that made his green eyes sparkle with mischief and desire. Jared groaned, and flopped his head back onto the ground. He clenched his fists, drowning in the feeling of ecstasy Jensen was evoking in him. 

 

"Slower," Jared murmured against Jensen's lips. "We have all the time in the world."

 

"No," Jensen breathed.

 

Jared's protest died on his lips as Jensen swiped his tongue over his chest. He shuddered, arching up into the touch.

 

Jensen smiled at Jared, before ducking down and slowly tracing a path down Jared's body with his tongue, flicking every now and again at the flushed skin. He ran the tip of his tongue along each one of Jared's ribs delighting at the small whines of pleasure emanating from his lover. Jensen flourished his tongue over one erect nipple making Jared arch his back off the ground. Finished with one nipple, Jensen moved to the other caressing it with the tip of his tongue. Jared chanted his name over and over, and ran his hands down Jensen's back stroking his hands in small circles across the sweat soaked skin. Jensen continued to explore, his tongue neglecting no part of Jared's skin, lapping at the moistness and tracing a path down the lean muscled body. Jensen nipped at Jared's spread thighs before licking at the marks he had made with his teeth. Jared's erection rose up to meet him; Jensen licked delicately at the silky hardness. Jared cried out Jensen's name his fists grasping the grass around him as Jensen took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Jensen licked and sucked, running his tongue along the slit dripping with pre-cum. Jared ran his hands through Jensen's hair, down his neck and over his shoulder blades massaging the strong muscles while Jensen moved his mouth up and down on his cock. Jared couldn't help thrusting his hips upward his cock filling his lover's mouth. Jensen continued to suck on him hungrily, savouring the sounds Jared was making at his ministrations. 

 

Jared whimpered when Jensen released his cock. Jensen smiled down at Jared waggling his eye brows seductively. Pushing Jared's legs slightly wider, Jensen ducked his head down again, and licked at Jared's balls taking each one into his mouth sucking gently. Jared groaned laying his head back against the grass, his eyes closed, continuing to caress Jensen's shoulders and upper back. 

 

Finishing with his ministrations of Jared's balls, Jensen licked a path up the underside of his lover's cock with the tip of his tongue. He took Jared's cock into his mouth again sucking hard while at the same time fondling Jared's balls rubbing them between his fingers. He pressed a knuckle into the soft skin behind massaging gently in small circles. Jared arched his back, holding onto Jensen's shoulders. "No," he whispered dragging a reluctant and confused Jensen up the length his body. He rolled them so they were facing one another. Jensen looked at him, still confused. "Want us to come together..... like this," Jared coloured slightly. 

 

Jensen smiled at him before leaning forward, and capturing Jared's lips in another soul searing kiss. Jared tasted himself on Jensen's tongue, and he groaned with pleasure. Lowering his hand between their bodies, he took Jensen's cock into his hand, gently sliding his hand up and down the hard pulsing length. Jensen moaned, and dropped his good hand taking Jared's hard cock between his fingers, and stroking. Thrusting and jerking against each other, they again took up the exploration of the new territory - one another's body - with tongues and free hands enjoying the intimacy their love making elicited. Their lips met, and they kissed fiercely tongues exploring and possessing the other. They moaned in unison as their need became urgent both picking up the rhythm grinding against each other thrusting harder and harder. They chanted each other's name as they moved towards their final release. 

 

Jared groaned as Jensen teased his skin, nipping and sucking everywhere he could reach. Jared’s muscles tensed, and he squeezed his eyes closed. He was so close. Jensen licked at his skin again swiping his tongue across his sensitive nipples. He was done - Jensen's name was on his lips as Jared lost control coming hard, his cock shooting its release between their sweat soaked bodies. Jensen caressed his hands up and down Jared’s arms whispering encouraging words in Jared’s ear. Jared groaned, and let himself sink into his orgasm enjoying the desire that rippled through every inch of his body. His body twitched uncontrollably, but he managed to cover Jensen’s mouth with own, nipping and biting, as he rode out his climax. 

 

Finally spent, Jared pulled Jensen closer. He rubbed his limp damp cock against Jensen’s thigh a few times eliciting a long drawn out moan. Jared moved his hand down toward Jensen’s groin. Jensen’s breathing hitched as Jared lazily ran his fingers up and down his cock. Jensen groaned in ecstasy pushing his cock into Jared’s willing hand, as he possessed Jared’s lips in an enthusiastic kiss. Jensen wriggled against Jared, moaning low and soft. Jared teased Jensen with slow pumping actions of his cock causing Jensen to whimper with need. His hands roamed restlessly over Jared’s body his fingers tracing wild patterns over warm flushed skin. Jared claimed Jensen’s mouth possessively revelling in the sensation of the pulsating silky hardness in his hand. "Please." Jensen murmured writhing against the press of Jared’s body against his own. 

 

Jared smiled as he squeezed stroking Jensen’s cock hard. Jared sealed their mouths together as he felt Jensen’s body stiffen in his arms. Jensen cried out. His cock pulsed, on his second cry, spurting his seed between their bodies covering their bellies and thighs. Jared couldn’t help the groan that escaped as he felt the warm dampness spread across his belly. 

 

They continued to shift against one another, their movements fluid, enjoying the final moments of ecstasy, bodies still tingling with the energy of their love making. Both finally spent, they reluctantly rolled away from each other laying side by side on their backs staring up at the sky waiting for their breathing to calm. Jensen rolled toward Jared snuggling into his side. Giving Jensen a quick kiss, Jared grabbed for his t-shirt cleaning them up quickly before drawing Jensen toward his body. They lay together – Jared on his back with Jensen cuddled close to his warmth one arm slung over his chest, and his head resting on Jared’s shoulder - silently luxuriating in the afterglow of their love making, giving one another the occasional soft kiss. 

 

"I think I love you," Jared murmured. 

 

"You can't love me."

 

Jared rolled onto his side, and propped his head onto his hand. He looked down at Jensen. "Look me in the eye, and tell me it's not just me."

 

Jensen half-smiled, holding Jared's gaze. It was wrong, he knew, but he also realised he couldn't deny his feelings. "It's not just you." Jensen claimed Jared's lips in a kiss. He pulled back, and smiled again. "I love you, Jared Padalecki."

 

Jared pulled Jensen close, nuzzling at his neck. "I think you're kinda stuck with me, Jensen Ackles." 

 

"Jared, I need to tell you something."

 

"Not now," Jared rolled on top of Jensen, rubbing his half-cock against Jensen's thigh. 

 

"It's important."

 

Kissing you is important."

 

"Later," Jensen groaned, not able to help arching up into the touch, his own cock jerking with renewed interest. 

 

"Yeah later …. much later," Jared breathed capturing Jensen's lips with his own. 

 

To be continued………..


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning ……

Jared

 

Jared smudged at the pencil lines trying to imitate the softness of Jensen's skin in his drawing. He huffed deciding he really needed some paints in order to capture Jensen's eye colour. He glanced up, and spent a moment drinking in the sight of Jensen behind his plough, encouraging his horses, with soft words and whistles, up and down the field.

 

Jared smiled. Jensen had insisted he could plough the field quicker without Jared's help, allowing them the afternoon to spend together. Jared smiled again – if he had his way, they would be spending more than an afternoon together. He shifted slightly; his whole body itched with anticipation, and excitement at spending more time with Jensen. Jared stretched out his legs, digging his bare toes into the mossy grass. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his back, and Jared stretched again, ironing out the kinks in his lanky body. Memories of the previous day and night bounced around his head, and Jared closed his eyes. A warmth spread through his body as he remembered the softness of Jensen's body underneath his own, their whispered words of love, and the gentle caresses as they explored each other, first underneath the blue sky, then a star littered sky, and finally in Jensen's bed, under a patchwork quilt. 

 

Jared couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy, even liberated. He frowned. Had he really forgotten how to enjoy himself and live life? Had he really let the company and his ambition to create the perfect town take over his life completely, leaving no time for anything else or anybody else? Obsession and single-mindedness were strong words, and Jared shuddered that just over twenty-four hours ago, they aptly described him. He frowned again, wondering how he had lost himself so completely.

 

Meeting Jensen had changed all that, had changed him, and opened his eyes to the world around him. When he looked out over the valley, he no longer saw his perfect town rising out of the greenness, and was surprised to find it didn't bother him. Jared smiled, his heart suddenly felt light, and he let his mind fill with memories of their time together again. Memories of lying, under the darkening sky, listening to Jensen tell him about the stars. Memories of lazy kisses, of soft caresses, of arms, legs and bodies wrapped around each other. Memories of gentle love making, filled with a passion and a desire Jared had never experienced before. 

 

"That's pretty damn good even with such an ugly subject."

 

Jared started, and opened his eyes. He squinted up at Jensen's brother. "Caleb, annoying big brother, right?"

 

"The one and only," Caleb offered Jared his hand before slumping down onto the ground. "Little brother let you off the chores then?" he waved a hand toward Jensen.

 

"Yeah," Jared answered with a smile, his gaze drifting toward Jensen. "Said he could do it quicker without my help." Jared shrugged. "I wasn't very good."

 

"He let you drive his precious team," Caleb smiled. "Consider yourself honoured. Take it from one who knows, Jensen doesn't let just anyone drive his team."

 

"Not even you?"

 

"Especially not me."

 

Jared smiled. "Okay, I consider myself honoured."

"Jensen said you were an artist," Caleb nodded at the pencil drawing again.

 

"Kinda."

 

"You're good."

 

"Even with such an ugly subject?"

 

Caleb chuckled. "Jensen said you drew buildings or something."

 

Jared nodded. "I design them. It's been a long time since I drew something …. well something different."

 

"You ought to do it more often. Like I said, you're real good. Captured my little brother perfectly."

 

"Thanks," Jared smiled glancing down at his sketch. "Jensen said you're the town teacher."

 

"Caleb nodded."School's out for the day, so I thought I would come and visit the man who kept my brother away from dinner last night. He usually never misses one of Emma's dinners."

 

"Sorry." Jared blushed.

 

"Don't worry, left more for me," Caleb laughed. "My wife Emma runs the eating house, and is the best cook around these parts."

 

"Her breakfasts are really good."

 

Caleb smiled, and patted his stomach. "They sure are." 

 

Jared glanced sideways, noticing an identical amulet to Jensen's hanging around Caleb's neck. "Nice amulet."

 

Caleb fingered the amulet. "A gift."

 

"From your mother?"

 

"How did you know?"

 

"Jensen has one like it."

 

Caleb nodded. "It protects and binds us."

 

Jared frowned. "Binds you? How? Jensen said the symbols represented earth and sky, and the ties that bind them together."

 

Caleb shook his head. "Yeah, something like that. It's not really important."

 

Jared frowned again. "I have a feeling it is, but I don't know why." 

 

Caleb leaned forward, and shook his head with a sigh. "I guess you didn't get around to asking Jensen your questions."

 

Jared blushed, his gaze searching Jensen out again. He looked back at Caleb, and shrugged. "Got sorta distracted with stuff."

 

"Distracted with stuff huh?" Caleb quirked an eyebrow. "Jensen said you were all fired up about asking the questions yesterday."

 

Jared shrugged again. "Yesterday, they seemed important." He flushed again. "Today, not so much."

 

"He usually has that effect on people."

 

"I like him." Jared jutted his chin out defiantly. "You got a problem with that?"

 

Caleb shook his head. "I just don't want to see Jensen get hurt, when you leave."

 

Jared glared. "I'm not planning on hurting Jensen, or leaving any time soon." 

 

"You won't have a choice, Jared."

 

"Excuse me."

 

Caleb sighed. "Stuff around here is kinda complicated." 

 

Jared frowned. "Jensen says that a lot too."

 

Caleb got to his feet. "Nice to meet you," he said, leaning down. "Goodbye Jared. I probably won't see you again."

 

"Why?"

"Because it's the way things are around these parts."

 

"I don't understand."

 

"Believe me when I say it's probably best that you don't understand."

 

Jared frowned again. "You're sure all pretty weird around here."

Caleb chuckled. "It's all part of our charm." 

 

"Can I ask you just one question?"

 

"Yeah, sure.

 

Jared took a deep breath, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer. "Are you the Caleb mentioned in the journal in Jensen's house?"

 

Caleb's shoulders slumped slightly, even though he half expected a searching question. He bit at his lip, finally deciding on honesty being the best policy, even though he knew he would be hurting Jensen. "Yes I am, Jared."

 

"Jared's jaw dropped open. He gulped. "But that …. that would make you …," he stuttered.

 

"Pretty damn handsome for my age." 

 

Jared jumped to his feet. "It's not possible."

 

"Anything is possible."

 

"But you can't be. You're lying," Jared accused, feeling the tears sting at his eyes.

 

"I have no reason to lie," Caleb patted Jared's shoulder. 

 

"Then, the journal's a fake."

 

"The journal belonged to my father, and it's not a fake, trust me."

 

Jared glanced toward Jensen. Love, hurt and confusion swirled in his head, making Jared feel dizzy. "No," he whispered.

 

Caleb sighed, squeezing Jared's shoulder. "Jared."

 

"No." Jared shrugged Caleb's hand off his shoulder, and took a step backward. "I don't believe you." His whole body felt numb, and his mind was still whirling with shock at Caleb's revelation. Never in a million years had Jared ever imagined this, but he instinctively knew Caleb wasn't lying to him. Jared turned to watch Jensen again, still behind his horses, ploughing the field. "No. No," he mumbled.

 

"Jensen should have said something to you."

 

"He lied to me."

 

Caleb shook his head. "I seriously doubt that. Jensen doesn't lie to people he cares about. And I think he cares about you."

"He didn't say a word."

 

Caleb sighed. "He was wrong."

 

"Tell me."

 

"It's not my place."

 

"Well damn well make it your place," Jared shouted pushing at Caleb. "And right the hell now."

 

 

Jensen

 

Jensen was happy. And not just with doing his most favourite thing in the whole world – driving his beloved team. Being with Jared made Jensen really happy. Even though he had always been content with the life he had chosen, Jensen craved someone to share his lonely life, wanted someone to love, and someone to love him. Yes, he admitted he loved Jared, and Jensen had a sneaking feeling that Jared loved him back. It warmed his heart, but Jensen knew he should have stopped things before they went too far, but Jared had been so tempting and beautiful, in all his angry glory, that Jensen hadn't been able to resist. He couldn't help the smile, even though his heart ached, knowing it was impossible for Jared to stay.

 

Jensen sighed, but determined to make the most of the time they had left. Guilt swirled in his stomach; he needed to tell Jared the truth about Winchester. Letting Jared go would be hard, and Jensen knew that not only would he be hurting himself, but Jared too which didn't sit well with him. He owed Jared an explanation, owed him the truth. Jensen realised he was being selfish, but he desperately wanted a few more hours, a few more hours of feeling loved and wanted. Was it so much to ask? His heart suddenly felt heavy, and he rubbed at his churning stomach, already feeling Jared's loss. Jensen bit at the inside of his cheek willing the tears away; he wanted to scream at the injustice of his life. He had found someone to love, only to lose them, not to another person, but to time itself. Come night-fall, Jared would be gone forever.

 

"Whoa boys," Jensen pulled his team to a stop. He wiped an arm across his face, and glanced toward where he knew Jared was sitting. "What the hell?" he untangled himself from the reins dropping them to the ground – only Caleb was on the hillside, Jared was no-where to be seen.

"Jared," Jensen whispered as he took off across the field, slip sliding over the ploughed field, and up the hillside toward his brother. Out of breath, Jensen stumbled as he came to stop. He looked up at his brother. "What have you done?" he snarled, angry.

 

"What you should have done."

 

"You had no right."

 

"Jared seems like a good person, and he deserved the truth."

 

"From me, not you."

 

"You didn't say a word to him, Jensen."

 

"I was gonna tell him."

 

"When?" Caleb accused, folding his arms across his chest.

 

Jensen glared. "When I was good and ready."

 

Caleb sighed, and tilted his head to one side. "Before nightfall? Our time is running out. You know that, Jensen."

 

Jensen glared again. "You don’t have to remind me. I know our time here is nearly ended."

 

"You should have told him before now."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because it isn't fair to him. Isn't right, and you know it."

 

"Stop it. Stop being so damn sensible and big brother-like all over the place," Jensen shouted. "You're driving me crazy."

 

"Someone has to be sensible, and I hate it that I have to be the one to remind you that you and Jared can never be together. It's just not possible." 

 

The words stung, and tears sprung to Jensen's eyes, and he sniffed. "I just …,"

 

"I know," Caleb interrupted, his voice suddenly soft, his hand resting on Jensen's arm. 

 

Jensen brushed Caleb's hand from his arm. "You don't know anything." 

 

"It's better this way."

 

Jensen shook his head. "No. No, it's not."

 

"Nothing can come of this, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

 

"Too late."

 

"Jensen."

 

"No, don't say anything else. I have to go and find him. Try and explain."

 

"Not a good idea. I'm guessing he's headed outta Winchester."

 

Jensen wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "Without saying goodbye."

 

"He's pretty mad at you, just right now."

 

"I just need to see him." 

 

"You can't follow him outta Winchester. We all know the consequences. Pa was real clear on the matter."

 

Anger flared in Jensen's gut. "I damn well know what I can and can't do. I don't need you tell me, Caleb Ackles."

 

"Jensen."

 

"No," Jensen shouted shoving Caleb out of his way. "Leave me alone. I'm going after Jared."

 

Caleb raised his hands. "Fine, but just be careful. You know the rules."

 

Jensen glared, before turning and stomping back down the hill toward the bridge, guessing that was the direction Jared was headed. Fingers crossed, he hoped.

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen could smell it on the air, feel it in the breeze whipping at his skin. The almost earthy odour and the chill that filled the air, signalling rain. He chanced a quick look upward; the blue sky had disappeared replaced by stormy grey clouds. He stumbled on the uneven ground, turning his ankle slightly, but Jensen ignored the stab of pain, and continued to run. Run as fast as he could toward the bridge, the only thing on his mind, catch Jared and explain everything. Say goodbye. Tears blurred his vision at the thought of saying goodbye, but Jensen pressed on desperate to see Jared one last time. 

 

Sweat soaked his shirt, and the sound of his boots thumping the ground echoed loudly in his head and ears, deafening him. His breath, harsh and raspy, battled with the heavy sound of his footfall. Jensen felt light headed and dizzy, but raced onward blindly ignoring everything, his breathing, the sounds around him, even the rutted ground he was slip-sliding over. He chanced looking up. Jared was on the bridge.

 

"Jared," Jensen shouted as loud as his breath would allow him. "Please wait." 

 

Jared stopped, turned, and stared toward Jensen for a moment. With one last glance at Jensen, Jared turned away. 

 

Jensen stepped up his pace, reaching the Winchester end of the bridge as Jared stepped off the opposite end onto the trail leading up the valley side, and away from Winchester. Out of breath, his words wouldn't come, and Jensen bent slightly at the waist, his hands on his knees as he huffed, blowing out breath after breath, trying to calm his ragged breathing. His heart hammered in his chest, reminding him he had just run across two fields. He looked up – Jared was striding away from Winchester, and Jensen knew he couldn't follow. He worried at his bottom lip before making up his mind. This was his last chance to tell Jared he loved him, and he had to tell him before he disappeared forever. 

 

With a deep calming breath, Jensen forced his feet onto the bridge, and slowly edged toward the centre. His heart thudded, but not from running across the fields, but from fear. Jensen was frightened, could hear Caleb's warning words echo in his head, but his love for Jared drove him forward. His fingers ghosted across the stone of the bridge, blindly feeling for the symbol he knew was carved into the rock. He had carved it there himself, so many years ago to Jared, but only days for him. The symbol, one of the markers to the boundaries of his life. Jensen clenched his hand into a fist, when his finger tips stroked across the roughly carved symbol, and he stood frozen to the spot. Jensen looked up. "Jared."

 

Jensen held his breath, and watched as Jared stopped walking, his shoulders and poise becoming tense. "Please," Jensen whispered as he crossed his fingers, hoping against hope that Jared would give him a chance to explain. "Give me a chance to explain."

 

Jared stopped in his tracks. Hurt and confusion, in equal measures, pumped through his body. He loved Jensen, but right now he felt utterly lost, even betrayed. Stomping away, after his conversation with Caleb, hadn't made him feel any better, neither had squashing some small pretty blue flowers under his boots, resolving that they would be the first casualties of his new development. Instead of feeling triumphant, the action had made Jared feel childish, which in turn had made him even angrier, even more hurt and confused. Love muddled his brain, and Jared had the stupid urge to turn and rush into Jensen's arms, feel his warmth against his body, let Jensen whisper words of love, and tell him it was all a huge joke. Jared was proud that he managed to resist the temptation, stubbornly ignoring the strange churning in his stomach. He desperately wanted to believe, but Jared knew Caleb hadn't lied to him. It wasn't a joke; Jensen was leaving tonight. No, hell strike that Winchester was leaving tonight. 

 

Jared glanced up the angry grey sky, the first drops of rain hitting his upturned face. "Oh great," he murmured, cursing his life. Anger coursed through his body once more, and not just from the rain; Jared couldn't believe that he had been so easily distracted from his beloved project, the city of his dreams. He had allowed himself to be sidetracked by pretty green eyes, an easy smile, and words that meant nothing. "You're wrong," the little voice in his head taunted.

 

Jared ground his teeth, channelling his hurt and anger, childishly deciding Jensen's farm would be first to be bull-dozed, and he would even drive the damn machine. Even if he couldn't see it in 2012, he growled. He swung around to face Jensen. "What makes you think you think you have anything to say that I wanna listen to right now?"

 

"Thank God," Jensen thought, as Jared turned to glare at him. He could clearly see the pain and hurt in Jared's expression, and Jensen felt sick to his stomach. But, an angry Jared, was better than no Jared at all. "Nothing I guess."

 

"Damn straight."

 

"I tried to tell you."

 

"You didn't try hard enough."

 

Jensen's hand still gripped the bridge, the carved symbol beneath his palm grounding and calming him slightly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

 

"I don't give a damn what you did or didn't mean." Anger fuelled his hurt, and Jared wanted to hurt Jensen back. He pushed his now wet bangs out of his eyes. "You don't mean a thing to me," he shouted, hoping Jensen couldn't hear the lie in his tone.

 

The words stung, but Jensen knew he deserved Jared's anger, could hear the hurt in Jared's voice, almost see the tension in Jared's body, and guilt churned in his stomach; this was his fault. "I get you're mad at me, but just give me a chance to explain."

 

"You'll only lie to me again."

 

"I never lied to you."

 

"You didn't tell me the truth." Jared waved his arm in the air. "About you, and your stupid damn town."

 

"You didn't ask." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and Jensen silently cursed his big mouth.

 

Jared glared. "So, now it's my fault for not asking the right questions?"

 

"You never got around to asking your questions."

 

"You distracted me."

 

"Didn't hear you complaining."

 

Jared growled, and pointed his finger at Jensen, not realising he had moved closer toward the bridge. "You put a spell on me."

 

Jensen couldn't help himself, he laughed despite the situation. "I put a spell on you?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Nobody put a spell on anyone, Jared."

 

"Well somebody did in your freaky town."

 

"Now, you're being ridiculous."

 

"I'm being ridiculous. Well excuse me for being just a little freaked and a whole lot angry at you," Jared stabbed his finger against Jensen's chest. "I thought I meant something to you."

 

"You do."

 

"I don't believe you."

 

"That's your choice, but it's the truth," Jensen stepped back, and kicked at the dust, the guilt still swirling in his belly. "You mean everything to me, and I was kinda hoping I meant something to you too."

 

Jared stomped his foot, angry. It was stupid and childish, but it made him feel slightly better. "No, you don't mean a thing to me," he shouted. The expression on Jensen's face nearly broke his heart, and Jared shrugged blowing out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, so I'm lying. Yes … may be," he kicked at the ground himself. "You mean something to me."

 

Jensen couldn't help the small smile of relief, but knew he had a lot of making up to do, to get Jared to smile again. "I know I deserve your anger.

 

"Yeah. Yeah you do."

 

"Just let me try and explain."

 

"I heard all I needed to from Caleb."

 

"He didn't have time to tell you the whole story."

 

"He told me enough."

 

"Don't be such a stubborn asshole, and let me explain some more."

 

"No way," Jared shook his head, suddenly angry again. "You have nothing to say that I wanna hear."

"You could ask your questions."

 

"I should have asked them yesterday, when I first got to this godforsaken place, instead of letting you distract me."

 

Jensen snorted. "Like I said, I didn't hear you complaining." 

 

Jared glared. "I'm getting outta here, away from you and all your mumbo jumbo. Before I get trapped by the voodoo that's going on around here."

 

"Mumbo jumbo? Voodoo?" Jensen frowned, confused. 

 

"Yeah mumbo jumbo and voodoo assed freakiness."

 

"I have no idea what you're saying," Jensen admitted with another frown. "But I'm guessing it's not good."

 

"Damn right."

 

Jensen stared at Jared for a moment, watching a myriad of emotions cross Jared's face, from anger, to pain to confusion, and he swore he saw just a tiny bit of love. He desperately wanted to explain, but sensed Jared didn't want to listen. He kicked at the dirt again, his time was up. In a few hours, Jared would be lost to him forever, and he would have an eternity of regret. He sighed, and half-nodded at Jared. "Fair enough." Jensen turned away.

 

Despite his fury, panic surged through Jared, and he took a step forward. Jensen was leaving, and he would never know if the other man really loved him. You know already, his brain helpfully supplied. "Hey, you don't get to just walk away."

 

Jensen turned back to Jared. "You made it plain that you don't wanna listen to me."

 

"I changed my mind."

 

Jensen folded his arms across his chest. "You said Caleb told you everything you needed to know."

 

"I want to hear it from you," Jared said. "I think you owe me an explanation."

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. "May be I don't wanna tell you now."

 

It was Jared's turn to roll his eyes. "Jensen. Stop being a dickhead."

 

Jensen frowned, a look of confusion on his face. He blew out a sigh. "Jared, we don't even speak the same language." 

 

"Now you're just being stupid. Words are just that, words. And I wanna know what the hell is going on around here. "

 

Jensen ignored Jared, instead making a line in the dirt with the toe of his boot. "See that line?"

 

Jared stared down at the wobbly line. "Wow, you can make a line in the dirt with your boot."

 

"This isn't an art project," Jensen snapped. "I'm trying to explain something. Something very important."

 

Jared pouted. "Fine, I see the line. So?"

 

"That line separates us."

 

"I don't understand." Jared frowned, staring down at the dirt again.

 

"It's easy for you to step across the mark, but me, I can never step over the line toward you, Jared."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because if I do, Winchester and all of its people will sleep forever."

 

Jared took a step back, his mouth open, but found he couldn't force any words out. He swallowed hard. "But I have plans to build a new city on this site. What would happen to Winchester then?" he finally managed to force out.

 

Jensen shrugged. "Honestly?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I don't know."

 

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

 

"I just don't, it's that simple." Jensen removed his hand from the stone of the bridge revealing the carving. " This symbol marks one of the boundaries of our life here. If I step over, Winchester sleeps forever. Staying here was the price we were all prepared to pay."

 

"So I guess that building a city on this site wouldn't have done you or your town any good. I would have killed you all, and never known."

 

"Jared, you didn't know. How could you? You just happened along at the same time as Winchester," Jensen shrugged. "Visited."

 

Jared glared. "So not the point, Jensen."

It's the risk we all took. Those of us who stayed."

 

"Jensen."

 

Jensen shook his head. "I never meant to hurt you, and I'm so sorry." 

 

Jared blew out a long sigh, and nodded. "I'm just sorta mad at you right now."

 

Taking a deep breath, Jensen reached out with one hand, desperately craving one last caress, but changed his mind; he was too close to a different time, to Jared's world. Jensen knew, without a doubt, that everything he wanted was one step away, but crossing over the line would mean Winchester suffering for his selfishness. Jensen jerked his hand away, and took a step backward, away from the line he had etched in the dirt. "I know."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Jensen looked down kicking at the dirt again. He looked up at Jared. "I don't know really. I planned to tell you right off even though you probably wouldn't have believed me. Thought I was a mad man or something."

 

"I'd have believed you."

 

Jensen cocked his head to one side. "Really?"

 

"Well okay, I would have thought you were a mad man." Jared admitted. "You still should have said something."

 

"Yeah I know, but I just felt … I don't know connected to you somehow, and I wanted you to stay, talk to me. But I promise, I was gonna tell you, answer all your questions, and then …. well then we…," Jensen shrugged. "Well, you know."

 

Jared nodded, feeling a blush spread across his face. "Yeah, I guess we kinda got carried away."

 

Jensen folded his arms across his chest. "I don't regret one moment of our time together, even when you were grumpy, and obsessed with maps and stuff."

 

"Grumpy huh?"

 

Jensen nodded. "I just wanted to feel normal for a little while, be with someone who I liked, who liked me back. Is that so very wrong?"

 

Jared blew out a calming breath, his anger slowly draining away, and shook his head. "You should have told me."

 

"I know, and it was selfish and kinda cruel, but I just wanted," Jensen shrugged. "To be with you. And I know I'll never be able to make it up to you. We don't have time, and that just about kills me." Tears welled up in Jensen's eyes, and he looked away. He wiped at his face, feeling suddenly stupid. He briefly closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. The light rain shower had drenched them both, and Jensen shivered despite the warmth in the air. "I'm sorry Jared, I really am."

 

Jared stepped over the dirt line. "I want to know everything."

 

"You do?"

 

"Don't leave anything out."

 

Jensen backed up, off the bridge, and slumped to the ground. He felt overwhelmed, and now given the chance to explain, Jensen didn't know where to start. He looked up at Jared. "I don't know where to start." One hand automatically went to his amulet, and he stroked it absently.

 

Jared could hear the desperation and sorrow in Jensen's voice, and he felt like his heart was going to break – for his pain and for Jensen's too. He blew out a breath, allowing the final remnants of his anger to drain away; Jared couldn't help feeling vaguely stupid at his vengeful thoughts. He still hurt, but Jensen deserved a chance to explain. Jared sat down, taking one of Jensen's hands in his own. "At the beginning is as good as place as anywhere." He squeezed Jensen's hand. 

 

"You still angry at me?"

 

"A little bit," Jared admitted with a small smile. 

 

"You're soaking wet."

 

Jared stroked a hand down Jensen's damp face. Jensen was as soaked as he was, but he didn’t care. He looked skyward briefly. "It's a shower, and looks to me like it's passing over."

 

"Stubborn bastard."

"Takes one to know one. So come on Ackles, quit stalling and spill."

 

Jensen frowned. "Spill?"

 

Jared squeezed Jensen's hand again. He was a little bit afraid, but he wanted to know everything about Jensen and his town. It was important to him. "Tell me everything."

 

Jensen worried at his bottom lip, clinging onto Jared's hand. "Promise you won't run away however strange the story seems to you? Or get mad at me again?"

 

"I promise." Jared made a cross sign over his heart with a finger. "I may ask a few of those questions though."

 

Jensen nodded, and took a deep breath. He wanted Jared to know everything, it was important to him. This was his moment of truth. "Way before Caleb and I were born, my Pa and Ma came out here just after they were married with a few other people. They all came from the East, and wanted something different so they settled here. They had nothing, but determination and a few bags of crop seed. They built their homes and farms, even the township, and started their new lives."

 

"Must have been hard work to start from nothing."

 

"Yeah it was, but they chose this valley because of its high sides and the mountains over there, all offering natural protection for the crops, and township itself. My Pa was a good man, and he loved this place and all the people who lived here. His parents had died when he was young so he'd never really had a proper home or family. The people of Winchester were like his own family, and it was the home he had always dreamed about." Jensen licked at his lips, taking a deep breath. "Caleb and I were born in the house I live in now, and we had a happy childhood. Life was hard, and we helped Pa and Ma on the farm. I was eight when I first learned to drive a team. I was so proud of myself. I loved the land just like my Pa. And as children, Caleb and I got to run free, play in the meadows, swim in the stream."

 

It was so different from Jared's lonely childhood that he felt a momentary stab of jealousy. "It sounds wonderful." 

 

"Yeah it was," Jensen nodded, staring out into the distance lost in his memories for a moment. 

 

Jared brushed his wet hair out of his eyes, and squeezed Jensen's hand. "Go on."

 

"The country was wild … and new. New townships sprung up all over, the railroad was cutting across the country, churning up the farmland and joining up the townships. But we were luckier than most. No-one really wanted our land. A couple of ranchers showed some interest, but when they worked out they couldn't easily graze their beef they lost interest, and looked northward instead. Our little township was in the middle of no-where and kinda inaccessible in the bottom of the valley, so no-one really gave us a second look."

 

Jared chuckled. "Yeah I know."

 

Jensen tilted his head to one side, confused.

 

"Never mind, it's not important," Jared shook his head. "Your Pa and his friends chose well."

 

"I think they just wanted the best for their families, and the valley offered all the protection they needed."

 

"Seems very sensible."

 

Jensen smiled. "No-one gave us a second look really. For a few months though, we did have some trouble with marauders, but Pa and some of us drove them away. They went when they found there was nothing really here for them to steal or take control off. Just hard work and the land we lived on and off. But I could see that Pa was worried. I suppose he figured that others would follow."

 

"What about the First Nation? Didn't they bother you?"

 

Jensen frowned. "First Nation?"

 

"Indians," Jared explained.

 

Jensen gave a small laugh. "Out of all the people that lived around here, they didn't bother us. The Shoshone weren’t really interested in us, and the Arapaho were curious but mainly left us in peace. We did the same for them. We respected each other's ways and beliefs, and it kinda worked for us both." 

 

"The Arapaho still live in the area."

 

"Yeah?"

 

Jared smiled. "I met some of the current Arapaho. One of them is even the sheriff of the local town."

 

"Things have sure changed in two hundred years." Jensen nodded. "I'm glad."

 

Jared's stomach churned at the mention of the time that separated them, but he managed to give Jensen a small smile. "Go on," he encouraged.

 

Jensen took a calming breath. "My Pa even made a friend of one of the Arapaho. He'd saved him from a group of men beating him up when he was on a supply run into a township just west of here. Dancing Waters was his name, and he lived in the shelter of the mountains with his family and a small tribe. He and Pa spent hours talking, learning from each other. I think they really liked and respected each other. Dancing Waters and his people were welcome in our township, and we were welcome in their encampment."

 

"I take it the symbols around your township and on your amulet came from this Dancing Waters?"

 

Jensen nodded, touching his amulet. "It's an exact copy of the one he wore around his neck, passed down through the generations. He helped my Pa fashion the amulets from natural minerals and stones from the land around here." Jensen fiddled with the grass, tugging at it with his fingers, distractedly.

 

Jared tapped Jensen's knee. "I'm guessing this is where it gets strange?"

 

"Yeah, kinda."

 

"Okay, still listening."

 

Jensen gave Jared a small smile. "Some marauders came back, and this time they killed my Pa's best friend, Isaac, because he stood up to them, and wouldn't give them one of his horses." Jensen swallowed hard. "They just shot him where he stood, and then demanded something from each of us, said they would be back to collect." Jensen clung onto Jared's hand, squeezing hard. "My Pa was a good man, kind and gentle. He wouldn't harm anybody. Never really raised a hand to Caleb or me, and we sure did test his patience."

 

"What happened?"

 

Jensen took a deep breath. "This place is easy to defend. We hid the children and the woman in a cave in the mountains Dancing Waters showed us. Pa insisted that his family and tribe hide out with our families just in case, and he stayed with them, promising to protect our families as well as his own in case the marauders got through our defences."

 

"He sounds like a good man, a good friend."

 

Jensen nodded. "He was. And I think my Pa was afraid that if we didn’t stop the marauders, Dancing Waters and his people would be their next victims, and knew they would probably be murdered."

 

"That's horrible."

 

Jensen sighed. "I suppose things are different in your time." 

 

Jared shook his head. "No, not really. I guess it doesn't matter what time you come from, there will always be the cruel people who want to hurt or take from others." He squeezed Jensen's hand again. "So what happened when the raiders came back?"

 

Jensen swallowed hard. "We were waiting for them. They didn't really expect a bunch of farmers to stand up to them, and there was a fight. In all the confusion and gunfire, my Pa killed their leader. I don't think he meant to – it just happened. But with their leader dead, it was easy to run the other men off. They were just cowards, and without their leader, they were nothing."

 

"Oh Jensen."

 

Jensen put his hand up. "We were fine, we survived, and our homes and families were safe. A couple of the men were hurt, not badly. A couple of barns had been burned to the ground, nothing that couldn't be rebuilt. But my Pa was distraught. I've never seen him so troubled. He'd never killed a man before, and I think he decided there and then, that he had to protect us all. Everything and everyone he loved, most in the world."

 

"And this is where the amulets come in?"

 

"All of us in Winchester have one. It's part of the," Jensen shrugged looking directly at Jared. "Enchantment. It binds us to this place, the valley, to Winchester itself."

 

"Enchantment? How?"

 

"I'm not sure exactly, but Dancing Waters said that because we cherished the land around us, only took what we needed, that we could bind ourselves to the land itself. We had to believe, had to want the connection, but he said he had the magic to allow us to stay in each century for a short while. Said we couldn't be touched, and would be protected from evil and the people who would do us harm. It was his gift to us."

 

"And he believed all this? This magic?"

 

"He was the holy man of his tribe, and he believed that everything around us is connected somehow, and his magic was powerful. Learned from his ancestors, and passed down through the generations to him. The amulets are forged from the minerals and stones founds in the mountains, giving them a strong connection to the land. The township itself was also built from stone from the area, again forging a bond. Carving the symbols around the township strengthened the bond. The people of Winchester all love this place, and he said he felt our connection to the land was strong. He believed it would work. So did my Pa."

 

"What about the rest of you?"

 

"We trusted my Pa. Knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

 

"It sounds so crazy."

 

"You're living proof it worked."

 

"Yeah, I guess."

 

"And after what had happened with Isaac, we all wanted to believe. Just wanted to be left alone to live the life we had chosen, in peace. So we had a town meeting, and Pa told everybody what we had to do. Most of the folk decided to stay." 

 

"Most?"

 

"Yeah, it was only fair we gave people a choice of staying or leaving. A few chose to leave, but most folk chose to stay. Those that stayed each got an amulet to wear. We spent a month preparing things, carving the symbols, fashioning the amulets. Everybody helped. Caleb was given the responsibility of keeping the amulet template so we could fashion more when we needed them. We collected the stones from the mountains with Dancing Waters' help. Caleb is looking after them at his house. And I was given the task of keeping my Pa's journal, recording Winchester's history, and the important dates for the people. We even have an artist, like you, who spent the month sketching the people of Winchester, those who stayed, and those who left so we would have a complete history, and so we would never forget."

 

"So the dates I saw in the journal were what exactly?"

 

"Dates of birth, marriages, even deaths, the dates some of the folk left Winchester. My Pa kept good records. He wrote everything down. Everything he learned from Dancing Waters. There's even a map of the township, marking the boundaries of our lives. No-one can leave or step over the boundaries. We all know them by heart, Caleb even teaches the children at school. Dancing Waters was very clear on the matter, said that anyone from Winchester who stepped over the invisible lines would destroy the magic, and result in Winchester and its people sleeping forever."

 

"Sounds kinda harsh."

 

Jensen shook his head. "It was part of the sacrifice we were all prepared to make to protect our families, our homes. We have a happy life here. The land is good to us. If I had to make the choice all over again, I would make the same one. To stay here."

 

"What about your father?"

 

Tears welled in Jensen's eyes, and he sniffed. "He had his own sacrifice to make. Dancing Waters said that out of us all, my Pa was the one who loved us the most so in order to protect Winchester, he had to leave. Leave the place and the people he loved."

 

"Oh Jensen, I'm so sorry."

 

Jensen shook his head. "Don't be. It was his choice. He told me that it was the easiest one he had ever made. He had to leave to complete the magic, allowing us to visit each century for two days, therefore protecting us from the outside world forever. Allowing us to go about our lives in peace."

 

"How?"

 

"Again, I don't really know. But Dancing Waters said my Pa had to be outside Winchester, and circle around the valley, placing and burying markers on our boundaries. Dancing Waters even gave him a horse born and bred in the shadow of the mountains. I saw the horse, and it had the symbols painted on its flank. While my Pa circled the township and the valley, Dancing Waters would conjure the final part of the magic. My Pa told me that Dancing Waters was gonna summon his ancestors to help protect us."

 

"Wow," Jared said. 

 

"We settled on a date. We had a big celebration, dancing and food and stuff. Giving us all time to say our goodbyes. It was a happy and sad day all at the same time." Jensen swiped at his threatened tears. "When midnight approached, Caleb and I walked my Pa and Ma to the bridge for a final goodbye."

"Your Ma?"

 

Jensen nodded. "Pa wanted her to stay, but she wouldn't. They argued for days, but in the end she won. Just like I knew she would." Jensen gave a small smile. "She was kinda stubborn."

 

"Now I know where you get your stubbornness from," Jared teased before squeezing Jensen's hand again. "It must have been hard watching both your parents leave."

 

"Yeah it was, but they were together so I knew they'd be fine. Have a good life, even though they weren't with us."

 

"And Dancing Waters?"

 

"We asked him and his family and tribe to stay, but he refused. Said their path was a different one from ours. Told us that that he and his family would be safe, that he and his descendants would watch over the land for us."

 

"And then you just disappeared?"

 

Jensen nodded, and swiped at his eyes again. "We said our goodbyes, and watched our Pa and Ma walk across the bridge toward the waiting wagons with some of the other folk who had decided to leave. We saw him mount the painted horse, and then nothing. He just disappeared. Or we did, I'm not really sure. Caleb said he thought he could hear voices chanting, and hooves pounding the ground, but we couldn't see anything. We stayed there for hours, but nothing happened, no-one came back. So we went back to our homes and waited for morning." 

 

"How did you know it worked?"

 

"We didn't really. We couldn't go outside the valley, and no-one visited. The valley looked the same as it always had - our farms, homes, everything all looked the same. We decided that it had probably worked because I think the folk who chose to leave – my Pa and Ma – would have come back." Jensen shrugged. "We know now though. You're the living proof it worked. So whatever my Pa and Dancing Waters did that night, it worked. Winchester and its people are protected, free to live in peace, safe from the outside world."

 

"But trapped forever?"

 

Jensen shook his head. "We don't see it that way. We're happy here. We have a good life."

 

"Just strange?"

 

"I suppose it is to you. To me, it's just my life. I'm 29 years old, but to you, I'm over 200 years old, but I don't feel any different. Just 29 years old still." Jensen shrugged. "My day is just another day, not another century."

 

"I always did like an older man."

 

"Don't joke."

 

"I'm sorry, but it's a little bit hard to take it all in, it's so unbelievable," Jared admitted quietly.

 

"It's the truth." 

 

"I know," Jared whispered. "I know."

 

Jensen pulled his hand out of Jared's grip, and jumped to his feet. He started to pace up and down. "I don't know what to do."

 

Jared rose to his feet, and reached out for Jensen. "Jensen."

 

Jensen dodged Jared's hand. "Are you still mad at me?"

 

"No," Jared answered.

 

"Well you should be," Jensen said as he started to pace again. "I hurt you, but I didn't mean to. It just happened, and I'm so sorry." Jensen turned, and stared at Jared, still pacing. "If it helps, I hurt me too."

 

Jared could see the pain in Jensen's expression, mirroring his own anguish at being separated from Jensen forever. He swallowed hard, his eyes stinging with threatened tears. "Come here," he offered his hand.

 

"No," Jensen continued to pace. "You need to go now."

 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

 

"But I am," Jensen choked out.

 

Jared nodded, and bit back his tears. "Yeah I know, but I'm staying until you do. So suck it up and deal."

 

"I'm not sure I can deal with letting you go," Jensen whispered. "I figure it won't be so bad if you go now."

 

The words stung, but from the look on Jensen's face, Jared didn't believe him. "Really?"

 

Jensen sighed, and Jared could see the defeat on his face. "No, not really."

 

"So, don't be so stubborn, and come here," Jared managed to grab Jensen's arm, tugging him close.

 

Jensen struggled, trying to pull out of Jared's grip. "Jared."

 

"Jensen." Jared dragged Jensen closer.

 

"I hate you."

 

"No you don't," Jared manhandled Jensen into his arms.

 

"It's not fair."

 

"I know."

 

"Why did you have to come over the bridge with your stupid map, and your stupid grumpiness and stupid smile?"

 

"May be because you were on the other side."

 

"You couldn't know I was here."

 

"May be someone put a spell on me." Jared grinned. "Or may be you wished on your rainbow for me."

 

Jensen choked out a laugh. "Has anyone ever told you that you're kinda weird?"

 

Jared snorted, as he caressed his fingers over Jensen's cheek. "This from a man who lives in a magical township that appears every hundred years, as though it's just another day." He cocked his head to one side, and grinned.

 

Jensen pouted. "At least I'm not obsessed with maps and stuff. And spends his time drawing cities and towns and what did you call them? Oh yes malls, but not nature and all the beautiful things in this world, and is grumpy and stubborn."

 

"Jensen, stop talking and kiss me."

 

"Did I mention bossy?"

 

"Jensen," Jared leaned closer, holding onto Jensen's hips. "Shut up." He pulled Jensen close. Jared sucked the swell of Jensen's bottom lip into his mouth, humming at the now familiar taste. His skin prickled in the best possible way as Jensen slid a hand up to touch his face, thumb tracing the shape of his cheekbone. Jared pressed into the touch, and tugged on Jensen's lower lip. Jensen opened his mouth, welcoming Jared in with a slow, uncertain, slide of his tongue. A tingling shock wave pulsed through Jared's body, and he deepened the kiss, tightening his grasp on Jensen's hips. Jensen moaned into his mouth, and Jared answered with a moan of his own. Jensen's hands were hot on his side, fingers tickling as they caressed up and down. Jared sucked in a deep breath as Jensen finally pulled back. "I don't care how old you are, or that your town will disappear, I love you," he whispered. "I love you."

 

Jensen smiled softly. "I don't know why or even how. Hell, I don't even believe in love at first sight, but I love you Jared. So much, and it's not fair."

 

"I know," Jared silenced Jensen with a finger on his lips. "And right at this moment, I don't care."

 

"Stay for the rest of my day. Please," Jensen murmured, leaning up to kiss Jared again.

 

"Thought you'd never ask," Jared returned the kiss enjoying the sensation of Jensen snuggling against his body. He glanced up at the sky and smiled – a rainbow curved over the valley, its colours bright against the now blue sky. Jared nuzzled at Jensen's neck. "I guess wishing on a rainbow won't help?"

 

 

Later……

 

Jared peered down at his watch – two hours to go. He looked toward the window, and could just about see the twinkling stars through the small window, close to the bed. The sky was an inky blue black colour; Jared squinted convinced he could see the colours lightening heralding the arrival of dawn. The end of Winchester's time in his century. Like Jensen, he had never believed in love at first sight, but he believed now. Jensen, in two days, had become his whole life. Jared sighed, his heart heavy with longing and regret, his stomach churning at the thought of leaving Jensen forever. 

 

He shifted, careful not to wake Jensen, who was a warm comforting weight against his back. Their last afternoon and evening had been filled with making the most of their last few hours together. Gentle love making interspersed with talking about their lives, their hopes and dreams, both stubbornly ignoring the fact that they would never be together to make new dreams, new hopes. Jared closed his eyes, conjuring up images of their last bout of love making – soft, gentle and all encompassing. Entering Jensen, feeling his heat all around him, had made Jared feel properly alive for the first time in a long time. It was a feeling he was determined never to forget. Before Jared had drifted to sleep, he had watched Jensen, memorising every small detail, burning the image into his brain, desperate not to forget the man he loved with all his heart. The man he couldn't have, but would love for the rest of his life. 

 

Jared sighed again, and stared out of the window once more, counting the stars, wondering if Jensen would see the same stars when he and Winchester disappeared to wait for another century. No, another day for them, he chastised.

 

"You're thinking too loud," Jensen murmured against Jared's shoulder, nuzzling at the naked skin.

 

Jared turned over, and stared at Jensen. Even though his hair was sticking up all over the place, his eyes still glassy with sleep, Jared thought Jensen was the most beautiful creature in the whole world, and wished he could have this every morning. "I kept you away from your ploughing."

 

Jensen snorted out a half laugh. "I don't believe you're worried about my ploughing."

 

Jared pouted. "It's important. Right?"

 

Jensen nodded. "The ploughing can wait until tomorrow."

 

"Your tomorrow," Jared whispered.

 

Jensen smiled, a small sad smile. "Yeah, my tomorrow."

 

"What's it like?"

 

Jensen frowned. "What's what like?"

 

"Your tomorrow."

 

"Like any other day. I go to sleep. I wake up. I go out and work in the fields. Sometimes I even give Caleb a hard time."

 

Jared chuckled. "I feel sorry for him."

 

Jensen punched at Jared's chest. "Hey. Annoying big brothers deserve all they get."

 

"I can't believe I'm gonna lose the best thing that has ever happened to me."

 

"Ssshh," Jensen kissed Jared softly. "It'll be fine."

 

"It'll never be fine again," Jared choked out.

 

"I know."

 

Jared took hold of Jensen's hand, kissing each knuckle in turn "I don't want you to leave," he murmured. 

 

Jensen reached out, stroking his fingers through Jared's hair. "I don't want to go," he whispered.

 

 

An hour and a half later…..

 

Jensen swallowed hard. He squinted into the darkness, and could just make out the outline of the bridge. He tightened his grip of Jared's hand, desperate for the connection for just a while longer. He was determined not to cry, but Jensen could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. He shivered; there was a chill in the air, and Jensen knew Winchester's time in Jared's century was nearing its end. 

 

Usually the end of the day signalled another day of hard work to come, something to look forward, a day in the fields behind his beloved horses, but today it signalled the end of his time with Jared. Jensen had found something he never thought he could have – love. Simply, Jared had bought love into his lonely life, and in just under half an hour, he was going to lose him forever. Not the love, no that he would carry in his heart for all eternity. 

 

Their final afternoon had been filled with trying to cram a lifetime of memories into a few hours. Hours that Jensen was determined to remember forever. Their lovemaking had been almost frantic, but somehow gentle at the same time, and Jensen knew they were both trying to commit to memory their last moments together, forge memories that would have to last for all eternity. Trusting Jared not let him fall, Jensen briefly closed his eyes recollecting – just to make sure he still remembered - the moment Jared entered him connecting them intimately, filling him completely, and making him feel whole for the first time in his life. Jensen sighed, opened his eyes, and squeezed Jared's hand again. 

 

"You didn't have to come."

 

"I wanted to."

 

"Stubborn idiot," Jared squeezed Jensen's hand, as they reached the Winchester end of the small stone bridge. They turned to face each other. 

 

"I wish."

 

"No wishing," Jared interrupted. He glanced down; mist swirled around their feet, and Jared had the distinct feeling it heralded the end of Winchester's time in his century. He swallowed hard, and looked back up at Jensen, who smiled at him.

 

"Our time is coming to a close," he whispered.

 

Jared nodded, and they stared at each other for a moment before taking a small step forward. They didn’t really need words to voice how they felt. Didn’t need words to express the love they felt, even after only two days. Words were unimportant and redundant, and could never convey what they felt at this moment. Instead they found themselves in one another’s arms clutching at the other as their mouths crashed together in desperate and loving kisses. 

 

Their two differing worlds became insignificant, the years separating them melted into nothing as they shut the universe and everybody out, leaving only themselves and their love for each other. They claimed each other losing themselves in the embrace and the kiss. Hands stroked softly against the other’s body, and lips and tongues gently caressed as they allowed the love they felt for each other to overwhelm them for a brief moment knowing the kisses were the last ones they would ever share. Eventually, Jared reluctantly pulled away. He caressed his hand down Jensen’s face. “I love you,” he mouthed silently.

 

"I love you too." Jensen leaned forward. “I’ll keep you in my heart forever,” he whispered in Jared’s ear.

 

“Jensen,” Jared pulled Jensen close again kissing him trying desperately to memorise the kiss, Jensen’s touch, his everything. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

 

Jensen pulled back silencing Jared with a finger on his lips. “I have our days together. To keep with me. I’ll be less lonely now,” he murmured. "What about you? I'll worry about you."

 

"Don't, I'll be fine, and I know the memory of our time together will stay with me forever, keep me warm. And I know I'll never be able to look at a rainbow without thinking of you. So let's not waste our time worrying about each other, just remembering. Okay?"

 

Jensen nodded. "Promise to paint a rainbow for me," he smiled. 

 

"I promise." Jared gave a small nod. “I guess have to go,” he said as he bit at his lips trying to stop the threatened tears.

 

“I know,” Jensen said as he ran his hand down Jared’s face. “I know. But one last promise?"

 

"Just for you."

 

"Don't look back. If you look back, I won't be able to let you go," Jensen said, his expression earnest, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Promise," he grasped Jared's arms, his tone pleading. "Promise, Jared."

 

Jared swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I promise,” he choked. 

 

Jensen gave a small shaky nod. “I’m glad you came into my life, Jared Padalecki.” He pulled back and reached down, carefully placing an amulet over Jared's head. "To remember me by."

 

Jared shuddered as the amulet settled against his skin, and he swore he felt an electric jolt reverberate all through his body. “Jensen,” he started to protest but was silenced by Jensen’s fingers over his mouth.

 

“I want you to have it,” Jensen said. "My Pa made it for my Ma." He fingered the amulet. "He said this one was special, forged with the love he felt for her. My Ma gave it to me just before she left with Pa, for safe keeping, and I've worn it ever since."

 

"What about you? Will you be safe? Protected still without an amulet?"

 

Jensen nodded. "I have my own. See," he pulled an amulet out from under his shirt. "I'll be safe, but I want you to have my Ma's, the one forged with love."

 

 

Jared nodded, fingering the amulet. “Thank you,” he leaned over kissing Jensen softly. "I'll wear it always."

 

Jensen looked up at the sky and shuddered. "It's time for you to leave."

 

"You don't have to come."

 

"I coming," Jensen gripped Jared's hand, and stepped onto the bridge. His feet felt heavy, as heavy as his heart. Keeping hold of Jared's hand, Jensen led them to the centre of the bridge. The line Jensen had made in the dirt with his boot remained.

 

Jared looked down, and forced his feet over the line in the dirt. He turned to Jensen. "I love you." Jared lifted his hand in the air, palm flat. 

 

Jensen smiled, and cautiously moved close to Jared. The tips of his boots touched his side of the line, and he glanced down seeing Jared's boot tips touching his side of the line. Jensen lifted his own hand into the air, and placed his flat palm against Jared's. "I love you, and will never forget you." 

 

"You were gonna teach me to plough a straight line," Jared choked out.

 

Jensen chuckled softly. "Be happy Jared Padalecki, and don't forget to paint pretty rainbows."

 

"Idiot," Jared flexed his hand against Jensen's hand.

 

"Promise you won't look back Jared."

 

"I promise," Jared whispered. With one more look at Jensen, Jared let his hand drop. He turned away with a deep breath, hearing Jensen whisper a final I love you.

 

Tears blurred his vision, but Jared forced his feet forward. Glancing down, Jared noticed that the mist was thicker, swirling around his feet. A dog barking in the distance slowly faded into nothingness. An eerie silence surrounded him. Loneliness engulfed him, and Jared choked out a sob. He forced himself to keep his promise, and didn’t look back as he scrambled up the valley side. At the top, Jared couldn't help himself, and risked a look back. Another choked sob formed in his throat as he looked down into the valley. Nothing but a thick grey mist swirled in the bottom of the valley. Tears ran freely down his cheeks, as he clutched at the amulet – Winchester and Jensen had disappeared, safe from the cruelty and danger of his century. 

 

"I'll protect you," Jared murmured as he turned away from the valley. "I promise."

 

To be continued………


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen ………

 

The stars were twinkling in the dark inky blue sky. Jensen lay on the ground, having given up on sleep two hours ago. Restless, he had ventured out of the house, his feet taking him to his favourite spot, the top of his furthest field, near the stream. Ignoring the damp ground, Jensen had spent the last hour staring up into the sky counting the stars, and wondering if Jared could see the same stars as he could. 

 

He sighed. To him, Jared had disappeared only a few hours ago, but Jensen knew better. To Jared, months – may be even years – had passed. Jensen would probably be a forgotten memory to Jared by now. He sighed again, admitting it was for the best -Jared was where he belonged, drawing and designing his buildings and malls, in his fancy big city with a big red bridge, made of steel. Jensen couldn't remember the name of the city, but he hoped Jared was happy, and may be even painting the odd rainbow. He smiled hoping Jared would think of him sometimes. "Why would he think of a stupid farmer who is over two hundred years old, and who lives in a town that disappears?" Jensen squeezed his eyes closed to stop his threatened tears, and to banish the image of a smiling Jared.

 

"Thought you'd be out here," Caleb slumped down next to Jensen, jabbing him in the ribs. "You should be in bed."

 

Jensen opened one eye, and glared at Caleb. "Couldn't sleep."

 

"Thought as much."

 

"I hate you," Jensen pulled himself up into a sitting position, and glared again. 

 

"No, you don't," Caleb grinned. "I'm an awesome big brother."

 

"Pain in my ass."

 

"You love me."

 

Jensen cocked his head to one side. "No, I told you so? No, you should have listened to me? No, you're an idiot?"

 

"You're an idiot. I told you so. You should have listened to your very wise big brother."

 

Jensen glared. 

 

Caleb smirked. "So, did it make you feel better?" 

 

"No."

 

"Waste if breath then," Caleb chuckled, knocking at Jensen's shoulder with his own. "I'm worried about you."

 

Jensen nudged Caleb's shoulder back. "Don't be, I'm fine."

 

"Sure you are."

 

Jensen stared at Caleb for a moment. Caleb smiled. "I miss him," Jensen whispered.

 

"I know kid, I know."

 

"We only knew each other for a couple of days, but I felt like I had known him forever." Jensen shifted. 

"Happens like that sometimes. Me and Emma knew the first time we looked at each other."

 

Jensen nodded. "She's too good for you," he teased.

 

Caleb grinned. "She loves me."

 

Jensen snorted. "God only knows why," he knocked Caleb's shoulder again. "I don't think I'll ever forget him or our time together. We kinda made forever memories in just two days."

 

"That's a good thing. Holding onto the memories you made. Emma says memories keep you warm on cold nights."

 

Jensen sniffed. "I'd rather have Jared."

 

Caleb nodded, patting at Jensen's knee. "I know you would."

 

"Hurts."

 

"Not really an expert on this sort of thing, Emma is far better at this kind of stuff, but I'm thinking the hurt will fade in time, and you'll be left with just the memories. But at the moment, you feel like you aint ever gonna be able to live without him."

 

Jensen gave a half nod, not convinced the hurt would fade, before turning to stare out into the distance. "I've never felt lonely here. I love this place, or life here, but just about now, I feel so goddam lonely. But I don't want you and Emma to worry, I'll manage. I have too. I aint got much choice in the matter. Jared's out there somewhere, and I'm here."

 

Jensen's tone nearly broke Caleb's heart, and he could see – in the moonlight – tears gathering in Jensen's eyes, and watched as a tear spilled out of the corner of one eye, and ran down Jensen's face. And for the first time in a very long time, Caleb silently cursed that they had ever agreed to the enchantment. Jensen would have never met Jared, but may be he would have had a chance for happiness. Caleb sighed, and patted Jensen's knee again. 

 

Jensen sniffed, and swiped at his eyes. "Sorry."

 

"Don't be."

 

"I was gonna show him how to plough a straight line."

 

"Your beasts would have given him a hard time."

 

"That's what Jared said," Jensen gave a small choked chuckle.

 

"Smart boy."

 

"Do you think he misses me?" Jensen could feel his face heating, at asking his brother such a stupid question. And don't forget the crying like a little kid. Jensen groaned, and stared out into the distance fighting to get his emotions under some sort of control, and failing miserably. He sniffed again, and shrugged. "Forget I asked that, I'm being dumb. Don't know what the hell has gotten into me tonight."

 

"I think I can guess."

 

Caleb wanted to make fun of Jensen, but knew he couldn't – not tonight. Another night, another day he would be able to again. But not tonight. Tonight, he was going to be an awesome big brother. The hurt in his little brother's voice, and the pain he could almost feel pulsing through Jensen's body made Caleb glad that he had Emma. He sighed. "Jared seemed like a good person to me. So yeah, in answer to your stupid question, I think he misses you as much as you miss him."

 

Jensen shrugged again, and wiped at a stray tear. "I love him."

 

Caleb put his arm around Jensen's shoulder, and squeezed. "Do you wanna come and spend the night with Emma and me?"

 

"No, I'll be fine."

 

"I don't want you to be alone."

 

"I know, and thank you, but I have to get up early and catch up on the ploughing."

 

"Fair enough, but supper tomorrow. No arguments. Emma's promised to make your favourite."

 

Jensen nibbled at his bottom lip, he really wanted to be alone, but sensed Caleb wouldn't let him get away with wallowing in his misery alone. "Supper with you both would be good."

 

Caleb dug into his pant pocket. "Jensen, I want you to have this." He offered his brother an amulet.

 

Jensen stared at the amulet in Caleb's hand for a moment, before staring at Caleb. "He shook his head."No Caleb. That was Pa's amulet. He gave it to you. I had Ma's, you had Pa's. It's only fair."

 

"I'm guessing you gave Ma's amulet to Jared."

 

"I wanted him to have something to remember me by," Jensen whispered. "Something made with love."

 

"Thought so," Caleb said.

 

"Ma would have understood."

 

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, she would have, and so would Pa."

"No Caleb."

 

"It's mine to do with as I please, and I want you to have it. Call me stupid …"

 

"You're stupid," Jensen interrupted, with a small smile. 

 

Caleb snorted. "I hate little brothers."

 

"No you don't."

 

Caleb smiled. "No I don't which is why I'm giving you the amulet."

 

"Caleb."

 

"No Jensen," Caleb pressed the amulet into Jensen's hand, and closed his fingers over it. "Pa told me that he crafted the two amulets with love and an extra symbol because he thought he was leaving her behind." 

 

"Shoulda known better."

 

Caleb chuckled. "Yeah, he should."

 

Jensen frowned, squinting down at the amulet. "I can see the extra symbol now. I never noticed it before."

 

"All the other amulets took about four or five hours to fashion. I know because I spent a month helping to make them for us all. But Pa spent over two weeks on just his and Ma's, and I know Dancing Waters helped him, and told him that love between two people was more powerful than the sky and earth."

 

"I didn't know that."

 

"You were busy on the farm, giving Pa the time to co-ordinate all the other work around the township. But my point is that Ma and Pa's amulets are special, different from the others that we all wear. They were fashioned with love, the extra symbol learned from Dancing Waters, who told him that it represented a link that could never be broken, a link that would be joined for all times, or something like that. And he also blessed both the amulets with magic he learned from his ancestors." 

 

"Magic learned from his ancestors, huh?" Jensen raised an eyebrow.

 

"I think we can safely say that Dancing Waters' magic works," Caleb said. "Jared was the proof."

 

Jensen looked down, picking at the fray in the knee of his pants. "Still can't take it. It's rightfully yours."

 

"I want you to have it," Caleb said. "Now put it on, and give me your amulet. I'll look after it and wear it with mine, for you."

 

"Caleb."

 

"Do as your big brother says."

 

"I hate you."

 

"No you don't."

 

"No I don't," Jensen said. He sensed this was a battle he wouldn't win, so he removed his amulet, handing it to Caleb. Jensen stared down at his Pa's amulet for a moment, before looking across at his brother, who nodded. With a defeated sigh, he placed his Pa's amulet around his neck, starting at the jolt of electricity that seemed to surge through his body. His shook his head, dismissing the feeling as his imagination. Jensen fingered the amulet. "Thank you," he whispered.

 

"You're welcome." Caleb got to his feet. "Don't stay up too late."

 

Jensen nodded. "I won't."

 

"Supper's at six tomorrow evening. Don’t be late, or Emma will have your hide."

 

"I'll be there. I promise." Caleb waved, and Jensen watched him jog across the fields disappearing into the darkness.

 

Jensen continued to stare out into the darkness, lost in his thoughts. "I miss you, he whispered, stroking a finger over the amulet."So much, and I wish we'd had more time together." Jensen breathed out a long sigh, moving his head from side to side to iron out the kinks in his neck and back. "Time for bed," he said as he dragged himself to his feet. It caught his eye, and Jensen frowned. Swathes of thick grey mist rolled down the sides of the valley, creeping across the ground, enveloping everything in its wake. Jensen looked up, and he swore the darkness was lighter somehow. He frowned again. "What the hell?" The mist swirled around his ankles, and only appeared when they were awakening or leaving a century. Jensen jumped up – it didn't feel right and he shivered. Winchester was waking up, but he knew it was too early. He ran toward the township, meeting Caleb half way. 

 

"What the hell is going on?" Caleb shouted.

 

"I don't know," Jensen answered.

 

"Do you think we're in danger? That's it's the end of the magic or something?" 

 

Jensen shook his head. "I don't think so. It feels like when we wake up, but different somehow."

 

Caleb nodded. "Like it's too early?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"It's never happened before." Caleb shrugged. "So, why now? What's different?" 

 

"I don't know, but its happening." Jensen looked around – the mist was becoming thicker, curling around their ankles, creeping up toward their knees. Jensen glanced around trying to make sense of what was happening. He started as a jolt of electricity pulsed through his body, and his hand went to his amulet. It was warm against his skin, and Jensen swore he could feel it throbbing against his palm. Another burst of energy flooded his body, and Jensen swayed slightly, and he knew in his heart what was happening. He was doing this. Jared was doing this. Their love was doing this - waking Winchester. "It's Jared," Jensen turned, and started to run.

 

"That's impossible," Caleb shouted, as he took off after Jensen. 

 

Jensen stopped running, and turned to Caleb. "You go and tell the others not to be frightened. That everything is going to be alright."

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I'm going to the bridge."

 

"Jensen."

 

"Go Caleb. Tell Emma and the others not to worry. I'll be fine."

 

"It can't be Jared. It's not possible."

 

Jensen shook his head. "I know it's him. I just know it," he said as he started to run again, his feet taking him instinctively toward the bridge, knowing in his heart, that Jared would be there.

 

 

Jared …..

 

 

It was mid-spring, a time for the land to renew itself after winter. The snow had long since disappeared, and the grass was a rich lush green. The trees, no longer bare, were resplendent and lush with new leaves, strong and shiny. The spring bloom of wild flowers had fought their way through the earth, seeking out the warm sunlight. Clumps of yellows, oranges and reds burst forth adorning the hedgerows and grassy slopes of the valley, their colours glowing in the light eager to greet the world.

 

Jared sat in almost the same spot as he had previously, but this time he was cross-legged mimicking Jensen, his body loose and relaxed. It had rained, and Jared was soaked, but he hadn't cared, just turned his face up toward the sky, letting the rain pound his skin. The shower had passed as quickly as it had arrived, and Jared had closed his eyes letting the spring sunshine dry and warm him.

 

Jared let his mind wander, urging forward his memories. This time, he didn’t see the severe lines and angles of a design in his head. Gone were his blueprints and plans for the perfect city. Instead, all he could see in his mind’s eye was Jensen and his beauty. He wiggled his shoulders, relaxing even more, conjuring up memories. He strained, cocking his head to one side, listening, and could almost hear the clink clink sound of Jensen’s horses’ tack as they moved up and down the field, strong and solid. Jared imagined Jensen walking behind the horses encouraging them on in his soft voice, and the occasional whistle. Jared turned his face into the gentle breeze, convinced he could hear Jensen whispering to him, teasing him, and laughing with him. 

 

Sinking down into a lazy slouch, Jared took a deep breath focussing on the fresh clean air breathing it in, and letting it soak into his being. Relaxing, he let the sounds of the valley surround him, let them caress and soothe him. Jared heard the river as it danced and skipped over the small stones and rocks winding its way through the renewed greenness of the valley. Jared could almost smell the wild flowers, and hear the rustle of the trees as the spring breeze whipped at their foliage. 

 

High above his head, Jared could hear the shrill mournful sound of an eagle echoing around the valley as the bird frolicked and hovered amongst the warm air currents. Opening his eyes, Jared squinted up into the sunlight until he spotted the bird. Brave, strong and beautiful, the eagle soared high in the sky before seeming to hang motionless in the sky, head down and wings out-stretched ready to swoop down on some unsuspecting prey on the ground.

 

Jared turned away from the bird, and stared down at the small circle of stones he had made. He squinted, some of the blue waxy colour remained, and Jared fingered the charred, fire-curled paper. Once his dream city, carefully designed and drawn, but now just a pile of wet ashes where the rain had doused the flames of his small fire. Jared glanced down at the amulet clutched in his hand. His link to Jensen, and the memories of the best two days of his life, forged in his heart forever. He ran a finger over the intricate design. He shuddered as the pain of loneliness swept through his body, making his belly churn, and his heart ache with longing.

 

A lot had happened in the months since the party. His mother was in Washington, happy, with her new husband, and David was gone. The guilt for hurting a good man still troubled Jared, but deep down, he knew he couldn't stay with David when he was in love with someone else. It wouldn't be fair to either of them, and he liked David too much to live a lie. So Jared determined to remain alone, instead concentrating and channelling all his efforts into his work, desperate to fill the gaping hole Jensen had left. He ignored the little voice in head, and told himself he was happy. Some days, Jared even believed his own lies. But in truth, misery was his constant companion, threatening to choke him. Two days ago, it had become too much, and Jared had found himself on the company jet heading to where he had left his heart, needing to see the valley just one more time. After today, Jared had decided never to come back to place again, but for now, for today only, he allowed himself to soak up the warm memories of his short time with Jensen.

 

He stared down into the valley again, clasping the amulet tightly in his hand. The sun was warm against his skin, and Jared looked up to see a rainbow curling over the valley. He had the insane urge to make a wish, and bit hard on his lips, resisting the temptation. Tears stung at his eyes, and Jared sniffed. "I miss you," he whispered, as he closed his eyes again, conjuring up a smiling Jensen in his mind's eye. 

 

"That was a good thing you did."

 

Jared started, and opened his eyes to find Joe staring down at him, a smile on his face. "I thought I was alone."

 

Joe smiled. "My grandfather has always told me that you can never be lonely in this place."

 

Jared nodded, and stared back into the distance. "I guess."

 

"Like I said, it was a good thing you did."

 

Jared shrugged, looping the amulet back around his neck. "No biggie."

 

Joe sat down next to Jared. "You don't strike me as an eco friendly kinda guy."

 

"People change."

 

Joe nodded. "Yeah, that they do."

 

Jared waved his hand in the air. "And I think all this beauty deserves to be protected by someone who really cares about it." Jared shrugged again. "Call it my gift to the Arapaho. And don't worry the Contract is airtight. No-one will ever take the land away from your people. The land now belongs to the Arapaho forever."

 

"That's one hell of gift. And I'm guessing the land is worth a lot of dollars."

 

"A few."

 

"What about all your fancy plans for a new township?"

"Found somewhere else that kept my Board of Directors happy, and off my back. And it will probably cost the company less than here. They're happy, and work starts next month."

 

"Thank you seems kinda lame." 

 

Jared smiled. "Thank you is just fine. And I know you and your people will look after this piece of land. This beteen bitto’owu." Jared cocked his head to one side. "Did I say it right? Sacred Land?"

 

Joe nodded. "I promise we'll look after the land. Protect the bieteii.

 

"Told you before, I don't believe it ghosts."

 

"If you say so," Joe smiled, and nudged Jared. "This is for you. From my grandfather."

 

Jared frowned, but accepted the parcel. "You didn't need to bring me a gift."

 

"My grandfather insisted.

 

Jared glanced around. "Just where is your grandfather?"

 

"Oh, just around," Joe shrugged, and grinned. "Don't worry, he left his tomahawk at home."

 

Jared snorted, and looked down at the brown paper wrapped parcel. "Why did he give me a gift?"

 

Joe chuckled. "Said he saw you in town earlier, and that you were the one. Said he knew you would get it back to its rightful owner."

 

Jared frowned. "What?"

 

"I know, kinda crazy huh? But as usual my grandfather was being mysterious, but pretty insistent that you got the gift." 

 

Jared frowned again, but carefully unwrapped the gift. He stared down at a Journal. Leather bound with yellowing pages. It was old, very old, Jared guessed as he traced the familiar design on the front cover. His heart thudded, his mouth was suddenly dry, and he looked sideways at Joe. He knew before he asked the question, but he asked anyway. "Where did he get it?"

 

"My grandfather says it has been in his family for years. For safekeeping. Waiting for the right person to come along. And I'm guessing, you're the right person."

 

"Me?"

 

"Yeah, don't ask me why because I'm not sure," Joe cocked his head to one side. "But I have this weird feeling its something to do with your amulet."

 

"This," Jared automatically reached for, and closed his fingers around the amulet. "Just a trinket I picked up in town."

 

Joe shook his head. "I've only seen one like it before, apart from the one on the front of that there Journal."

 

Jared splayed his fingers over the design on the front of the Journal. "Yeah?" Jared swallowed, not able to keep the quiver from his voice.

 

Joe grinned. "Hangs around my grandfather's neck. It's been passed down the generations." Joe waved at the horizon. "It belonged to a holy man who lived with his family in the shadows of those mountains. I think, if I remember rightly, he was also the first one to call this area beteen bitto’owu."

 

Jared's heart was suddenly pounding again. "Yeah," he managed to say again.

 

"Dancing Waters. That was his name. My great great … don't know how many greats actually, but he's an ancestor of mine. My grandfather tells lots of stories about him, passed down through the years, but the main one seems to be about this area. Dancing Waters had a special connection, loved this piece of land especially for some reason. Never left his home in the foot of the mountains, and spent his days watching over the land around here." Joe shrugged. "No-one really knows why. Just that it was important to him. I guess that's why it's so important to my grandfather. May be, the love for this bit of land was passed down through his ancestors too."

 

Jared stared at Joe, stunned into silence, not able to think of anything to say. His heart was thudding still, and he gulped. 

 

Joe nodded toward the Journal. "That was passed down too."

 

"And he wants me to have it?" Jared finally managed to squeak. 

 

"Yeah, he was pretty specific and very insistent. The amulet and the Journal were always a pair. That is, until the right person came along. The Journal would then go to this person, and the amulet would stay with Dancing Waters' descendants, my family. So we could continue to watch over this valley, protect it." Joe shrugged. "I always thought it was just one of my grandfather's stories, but now I'm not so sure."

 

Jared nodded, and looked down at the Journal. 

 

"You don’t seem too surprised."

 

Jared squinted at Joe, and shrugged. "I guess."

 

Joe smiled, and got to his feet. "This place has always had a magical air about it, and I don't know why, but I have the weird feeling that the Journal is in the right hands." He chuckled. "Now I sound like my grandfather."

"Thank you," Jared whispered, stroking his fingers over the design.

 

Joe patted Jared's shoulder. "Like you said, no thanks needed." He turned to leave. "Do you need a ride back to town?"

 

Jared shook his head. "No, I'm gonna stay here a bit longer. Watch the sun go down."

 

"Okay," Joe said. "And thank you again."

 

Jared nodded. "Just look after the land for me." For Jensen, echoed in his head.

 

"We will, and I know one day I'll inherit the amulet and its responsibilities for this valley."

 

Jared smiled. "Then I'm absolutely certain that it'll be in safe hands." 

 

Joe grinned, pleased. "Oh yeah, one last thing. My grandfather told me to give you a message. Now let me get this right," Joe squinted, and tilted his head to one side.

 

Jared listened to the words, spoken he guessed, in Arapaho. "I have no idea what you just said."

 

"Love between two people is the most powerful force in all the sky and earth." Joe grinned again, and put his hand up. "And before you ask, I'm just the mailman, and have no idea why he wanted me to deliver such a message to a complete stranger. I gave up trying to work out my grandfather years ago."

 

Jared laughed. "Okay." He touched the amulet again. "Thank your grandfather for the gift and the message."

 

"I will, and stay safe Jared," Joe waved, and jogged up the valley side.

 

Jared stared out across the valley, his fingers still on the amulet, his thoughts and mind filled with Jensen and their love. "I hope you're safe and happy," Jared whispered. He looked down at the Journal, almost too afraid to open it, instinctively knowing who it belonged to. He took a deep breath, and opened the Journal. Tears blurred his vision as he read the introduction, written in a bold script:

 

"Today I did the hardest and easiest thing in the world. Today I left my beloved sons, Caleb and Jensen, behind in Winchester. I have my Sarah with me, but my heart aches with the knowledge that I will never see them again. The boys are strong, and have each other, and Dancing Waters assures me that they will be safe, that his magic is good magic, and that he and his people will watch over the valley for all eternity. I believe him, he has become a good friend. I know in my heart, and hope and pray that Caleb and Jensen are happy, safe from what is becoming a cruel world. I wish them only love and peace.

 

Sarah and I have decided to settle close by, not able to bear to be too far away, and I intend to keep this Journal for my sons in the hope that may be some day I will be able to leave it for them, so they know their mother and I were happy, and have never regretted, once, our decision." 

 

Ethan Ackles

30th July 1812

 

"Oh my God," Jared flicked through the Journal - the pages recorded every detail of Ethan and Sarah's life, outside of Winchester. An old faded photograph stuck to one of the pages showed a man, a woman and a frowning Indian, who looked like he wanted to run away. Jared smiled immediately knowing who they were. 

 

Jared slumped back onto the grass, staring up at the fading rainbow. "Jensen if you can hear me. I thought you'd like to know that your Ma and Pa stayed close to you," he whispered. Jared closed his eyes, his hand resting on the amulet, and even though he knew it was stupid, willed Jensen to know and to hear that his parents had stayed close.

 

 

A few hours later……..

 

Jared woke with a start. Shifting slightly, he groaned as his body reminded he had fallen asleep on the hard ground. The back of his shirt and jeans felt damp, and he shivered. "Note to self yet again," Jared mumbled. "Do not fall asleep on the ground." He pulled himself up into a sitting position rubbing at his eyes, trying to remember without success what had dragged him from his sleep.

 

Jared felt strange, and he squeezed his eyes closed against the prickly sensation that seemed to be sweeping through his body, somewhere between pain and pleasure. The sound of blood rushing through his veins pounded his ear drums, and his heart hammered loudly. Jared cautiously rolled his shoulders, moving his head from side to side slowly, rubbing absently at his belly in a soothing motion. Opening his eyes, Jared glanced around – the dawn was fighting with the darkness of night to break over the valley, making the sky an eerie black/grey colour. Silence surrounded him, and the sensation made Jared shudder, and he instinctively clutched at his amulet. It was hot against his palm, and Jared frowned as he glanced down into the valley. 

 

Jared jumped to his feet, ignoring his aching body. "Oh my God, he mumbled watching transfixed as the veil of grey/whitish mist covering the bottom of the valley slowly rose up into the air snaking up the sides, creeping toward him. He looked into the distance, and squinted. His mouth was suddenly dry, and Jared swallowed – he could see lights, luminescent yellow in the dimness of the dawn breaking over the township. Mouth still open in shock, Jared looked down at the wisps of mist curling around his feet. The amulet was still hot in his hand, and his skin prickled. Jared shivered as the stinging sensation swept through his entire body. A dog barking somewhere below him jolted him out of his stupor, and without a second thought, Jared grabbed the Journal stuffing it into his bag. He swung his bag over his head, settling it across his body, and raced in the direction of the bridge he knew was hidden in a swathe of mist. 

 

Jared huffed out a deep breath as he stepped cautiously onto the bridge. His heart pounded, his mouth was still dry, and the swirling in his belly was making him feel sick. Jared took another deep breath squinting into the gloom, searching. The amulet was warm against his chest, and Jared unconsciously caressed his fingers across the metal. Jared knew Jensen was close. The amulet seemed to pulse against his fingers, and Jared dismissed the sensation as his mind playing tricks on him.

 

Jared glanced around desperately searching. He hadn't been imagining it; he knew Winchester was waking up. The mist was slowly dispersing, and he looked up at the sky. Dawn was edging the darkness of night out of the way. Jared was just about to call out when a shape loomed out of the mist. The shape was running toward the other end of the bridge. "Jensen," Jared breathed moving toward the centre of the bridge.

 

"Jared." Jensen ran up onto the bridge, stopping at the half way mark. Fear gripped him, and he clutched at the side of the bridge, feeling the dampness of the stone against his palm. Jensen let his gaze roam up and down Jared's body - he hadn’t changed one little bit, and Jensen wondered how much time had passed for him. He had so many questions, but all Jensen wanted to do was hold Jared in his arms, just one more time. He knew, without a doubt, that their love had awakened Winchester, but he was afraid it would also destroy Winchester and its magic. He edged as close as he dared.

 

"Jensen." Jared took a step forward, wanting to touch, to feel Jensen's skin against his own. Jensen was as beautiful as he remembered, and Jared took another step wanting to hold Jensen, and kiss him until they were both breathless, never letting go, ever.

 

Jensen shook his head, raising his hand to stop Jared coming any nearer. 

 

Jared frowned before glancing down – the line Jensen had made was still visible in the dirt. It was only a few centimetres wide, but to Jared it felt like a huge gaping divide, separating him from the man he loved. He could see the fear in Jensen's expression, the slight trembling on his body and the white knuckles of the hand clutching the bridge side. "Jensen," Jared whispered, reaching out his hand.

 

Jensen's heart nearly broke at the look on Jared's face. Mind made up, he forced himself to let go of the bridge side, and grabbed Jared's hand, and squeezed hard. "Winchester's waking up, and I think it's our fault," he said softly. "It's never happened before."

 

Jared nodded. "I guess I shouldn't have wished on that rainbow."

 

"Jared."

 

"Sorry."

 

Jensen lifted Jared's hand, kissing at his knuckles. "How?" Jensen shook his head. "I don't really know what to ask first."

Jared turned Jensen's hand in his own, returning the kisses. "I vowed never to come back, but I wanted to protect you and Winchester so I arranged to give the land to the Arapaho who live around here, so they could protect the valley forever. No-one can ever take it away from them. I've made sure that no stupid idiot can come along and try to build a big ass glass city on the land."

 

Jensen gave a soft snort. "I used to know somebody like that."

 

"I couldn't stay away. I had to come. To make sure I hadn't dreamed the whole thing. And to make sure you were protected forever."

"I'm glad you're here."

 

"Me too."

 

"Have we been gone long?" Jensen couldn't help asking. He squinted out beyond Jared, scanning the horizon. "It doesn't look any different. It never really does. And to me you only left a few hours ago."

 

Jared shrugged. "A bit more than a few hours," he said. "But it doesn't matter now. You're here."

 

"For now," Jensen said quietly. 

 

"I've thought about you every hour, every minute and every second we've been apart. I know to you, it's only been a few hours, but to me … well it doesn't matter. I'm here now, looking and touching the person I have dreamed of, and love more than anything in either of our worlds."

 

"Oh."

 

"Is that all you've got?" Jared teased. "I break a spell, wake up a town that only wakes up every hundred years, tell you I love you, and all you've got to say is oh?"

 

Jensen nodded.

 

"And speechless too? A first for you, I'm guessing?"

 

Jensen punched Jared's arm lightly. "Give me a minute, and I'll try to come up with something equally impressive."

 

Jared chuckled, leaning forward slightly. "Like you said, I think you had something to do with the whole waking up thingy." 

 

Jensen caressed his hand down Jared's face, pressing into the warmth of his skin. "I love you. So very much."

 

Jared grinned, and then his mouth took on a life of its own, desperate to tell Jensen everything. "Your Ma and Pa stayed close. They didn’t leave you and Caleb. They stayed to watch over you, along with Dancing Waters. He and his family stayed and watched over the valley. His descendants never really knew why this place was so special to him, but he managed somehow to pass down his love for the place. And your father kept a Journal for you both. There's even an old photograph on the back page. Do you even know what a photograph is? Oh and I think I was meant … no, I know I was meant to come to this place. Don’t ask me how. I just know it was meant to be. I was supposed to meet you. I even met descendants of Dancing Waters. Spirit Wolf – he looks a bit like Cochise, but you wouldn't know who Cochise was, or do you? God I wish I had listened in my classes in American history. So crap at dates and stuff." Jared took a deep breath. "Well anyway, Spirit Wolf wears an amulet that belonged to Dancing Waters, and his grandson Run with the Wind, although he prefers Joe, is the local sheriff. He gave me the Journal. Well, his grandfather did, but asked Joe to deliver it to me." Jared knew he was babbling, but he couldn't seem to help himself. "You just have to read the Journal. It's yours. Yours and Caleb's." Jared took another deep breath, ready to launch into a page by page description of the Journal, but was stopped by Jensen's fingers against his lips.

 

"Jared."

 

"What?"

 

"Take a deep breath." Jensen smiled. "You're not making any sense." 

 

"I'm kinda of babbling here, aren't I?"

 

"Kinda."

 

"Sorry." Jared could feel the blush rising on his face. He fumbled in his bag, pulling out the Journal shoving it toward Jensen. "This is yours. It might help explain some stuff. Save you from my babbling."

 

"I like your babbling." Jensen looked down at the Journal, then back up at Jared, frowning. "But, I don't understand. My Pa?"

 

Jared nodded. "I don't either, but the Journal was left for you and Caleb by your Pa. I think he left it with Dancing Waters because he trusted him to look after it. I think he wanted you both to have it, hoped you would somehow see it."

 

"It sounds so crazy."

 

"But I'm here with it, just like he hoped all those years ago. And I know I was meant to meet you," Jared whispered. "I know it." 

 

Jensen stroked his fingers over the Journal, and opened it to the first page. After a few minutes, he looked back up to Jared, tears shining in his eyes. "He sounds so sad."

 

Jared shook his head. "I skimmed through the Journal, and I think your Ma and Pa had a happy life in a town not far from here. He writes about their life. About Dancing Waters. About everything. So you and Caleb would know they were happy."

"Their amulets brought you back to me," Jensen said. "Caleb gave me Pa's a little while ago."

 

"He did?"

 

"Caleb told me that Pa spent hours crafting the amulets for him and Ma because he thought they were going to be apart. He told Caleb they were fashioned with love, and an extra symbol learned from Dancing Waters, who said it represented a link that could never be broken, one that would be joined for all times. Dancing Waters also blessed the amulets with some magic he learned from his ancestors."

 

"The magic worked. You're here. I'm here." 

 

Jensen bit at his lip. His whole body hurt at the thought of leaving Jared again, but he also knew someone had to be sensible. Jensen wanted, with all his heart, to believe that love conquered everything, but reality, his and Jared's, was a truth hard to swallow. They belonged in different worlds. Hell different times, he thought. He looked at Jared. "But you can't stay. You don't belong to Winchester." 

 

Jared shook his head, his own eyes suddenly filling with tears at the thought of leaving Jensen again. Memories of the months filled with loss and pain swirled around his head, and Jared suddenly felt sick. "I'm not letting you go. Not again."

 

"I don't think we have a choice. I belong here. And you belong out there in your world filled with shiny stuff that I can only imagine." 

 

"I could belong. I want to belong."

 

Hope surged through Jensen's body, but he reluctantly pushed it back down deep inside, ignoring the little voice in his head, telling him to follow his heart. He sighed and shook his head. "What? You want to belong to a farm with a couple of horses, a small house and a few fields to plough? Belong to a town that disappears into the mist and doesn't come back until a hundred years have passed by?"

 

"I want to belong to you." 

 

"It's not that simple."

 

"It is, if you want it to be."

 

"It's impossible. And if you're honest with yourself, you know it too."

 

"You said Winchester waking up early has never happened before and here I am, and look," Jared waved a hand in the air. "Winchester is waking up. We made it happen." 

 

Jensen looked up at the lightening sky. "I know, but …," he started to say.

 

"Our love for each other made all this happen." Jared leaned across and grabbed Jensen's amulet. It was warm against his palm. A jolt of energy from the amulet made him jump slightly. "Feel it," Jared dropped his hand, and made Jensen palm his own amulet. Then he pulled Jensen's hand toward the amulet hanging around his neck."Feel the energy. The amulets mean I can stay. That we can be together. I know it."

 

Jensen frowned. He fingered Jared's amulet, then his own. He could feel the heat, feel the steady pulse against his skin. Jensen frowned again, trying to dismiss the sensations, but at the same time knowing, and secretly hoping, it wasn't his imagination.

 

"You feel it, don't you?"

 

Jensen went to shake his head, but nodded instead. "May be."

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hand, and squeezed hard. He jutted his chin out, determined. "I'm not going anywhere."

 

Jensen cocked his head to one side. "What are you gonna do Jared? You can't stay here forever. Winchester will eventually go back to sleep."

 

Jared pouted. "I don't care. I'm staying. I'll sit on the hillside until you come back to me again and again, until you believe that I can stay with you, and love you."

 

Jensen snorted. "The townsfolk are gonna love you."

 

"And you?"

 

Jensen didn't hesitate. "You don't have to ask. You know I love you so much Jared, but I can't ask you to stay."

 

"You don't have to ask. It would be my choice."

 

"Jared."

 

"I want to stay."

 

"What about your life? Your family? Your business? You can't just leave it all behind."

 

"I can, and I want to. This is really important to me. You're really important to me."

 

"You mean everything to me, but …," Jensen started to say.

 

"Jensen," Jared interrupted. "My life means nothing if you're not in it. I've been so miserable without you. Yeah, it's true, I can have anything I want, buy anything I want, but all I want is to be with you. For you to love me, and for me to love you." Jared sniffed, and wiped at the threatened tears. "Please Jensen. Don't make me leave you again."

 

Jensen searched Jared's face for any hint of a lie or untruth, but all he could see was love and hope shining in Jared's expression. He nibbled at his bottom lip. "I don't know."

 

"Please."

 

"How?" 

 

"I don't know if he did it on purpose, but I think Dancing Waters gave us a way to be together. No, damn it, I'm sure of it." Jared took the Journal from Jensen, and flicked to a page near the back of the book. Murdering the pronunciation he knew, Jared read a sentence from the Journal, guessing it was written in Arapaho. "See," he grinned at Jensen, shifting from foot to foot, not able to contain his excitement, his hope.

 

"I love you Jared," Jensen gave a small smile. "But, no not really."

 

Jared blushed. "Oh okay, well your Pa wrote the translation underneath. It means, love between two people is the most powerful force in all the sky and earth, and it was also the message given to me by one of Dancing Waters descendants, just a few hours ago. So, hey presto we can be together."

 

"Hey presto?"

 

"I think we need to work on the language barrier," Jared chuckled. "But I think that together with the amulets, our love for each other will let us be together here in Winchester. You’re already bound to the town. You were born here. And I have a sneaky feeling that the magic Dancing Waters conjured all those years ago will let me stay with you. May be he was a secret romantic."

 

Jensen laughed. "A secret romantic?"

 

"Yeah why not?" Jared shrugged, placing the Journal carefully on top of the bridge's wall. "But the point is that I bind myself to you, forever."

 

"Oh."

 

"Back with just the oh then?" Jared teased.

 

"You're gonna drive me crazy, aren't you?" Jensen rolled his eyes. "Can I change my mind?"

 

"Nope."

 

He didn't want to, but Jensen had to know, had to ask one last time to make sure Jared knew what he was doing. "Do you really want to stay, here in Winchester? Give up your life for me? You have to be sure Jared. I couldn’t bear it if one day you woke up and thought you'd made a huge mistake. You wouldn’t be able to get your old life back. I love you so much, but I'd never want to trap you into a life you'd be unhappy in."

 

Jared shook his head. "I want a new life with you."

 

Jensen scowled. "I'm being serious, Jared. I don’t want you to regret staying." 

 

"I won't."

 

"Jared."

"Actions speak louder than words."

 

"What?" Jensen squeaked as Jared pulled him into his arms. 

 

Jared tugged Jensen close, careful not to pull him over the line in the dust, and claimed his lips in a gentle, almost chaste, kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jensen, deepening the kiss. Jensen shifted slightly, leaning into the embrace. He moaned opening his mouth to Jared's determined onslaught. Jared thrust his tongue into the warmth licking and exploring as he stroked his hands up and down Jensen's body.

 

Toe to toe on each side of the line in the dirt, they clutched at each other, almost desperately, deepening their kisses even more, tongues tangling as they claimed one another’s mouth. Jensen held on for dear life, returning Jared's kisses, kiss for kiss. Tender then hard, then tender again until they were both panting from lack of air. They drew back to smile at each other, hands still clutching hands. Desperate to taste Jensen again, Jared pulled on his head impatiently until their lips touched again, and they lost themselves again in kisses full of passion, want and need.

 

Jared sucked the swell of Jensen's bottom lip into his mouth, humming at the familiar taste. His skin prickled in the best possible way as Jensen slid a hand up to touch his face, thumb tracing the shape of his cheekbone. Jared pressed into the touch, and tugged on Jensen's lower lip. Jensen opened his mouth, once again welcoming Jared in with a slow slide of his tongue. A tingling shock wave pulsed through Jared's body, and he deepened the kiss, tightening his grasp on Jensen's hips, knowing there would be bruises to kiss better much later. Jared smiled; he didn't care, and neither did Jensen if his hard possessive kisses were anything to go by. 

 

Jared inhaled; sweat and dust, an earthy smell, all uniquely Jensen, comforting and familiar. He allowed himself to be tugged a little closer letting Jensen steal his air until his chest felt too tight, like it needed to expand but couldn't. Jensen moaned into his mouth, and Jared answered with a moan of his own. Jensen's hands were hot on his side, fingers tickling as they caressed up and down. Jared sucked in a deep breath as Jensen finally pulled back, smiling. "Guess that means yes?"

 

"The only mistake I made was leaving you in the first place. I damn well love you Jensen Ackles, and don't you ever forget it."

 

"I love you Jared Padalecki." Jensen reluctantly pushed away from Jared, and stepped backward. He smiled encouragingly, and held his breath. All his hopes and dreams relied on this one moment in time. This was Jared's decision, and his alone. Jared had to take the step toward Winchester. Dancing Waters had conjured the magic, but Jared had to take the final step. Jensen swallowed hard, his belly swirled with fear. He took another step backward. "I will love you forever Jared, even if you don't step over the line in the dirt," he mouthed. "And I'll understand, I will."

 

Jared took a quick look around. Nothing had changed. He wasn't afraid, and found that he felt strangely calm. His old life had no hold over him, and Jared had absolutely no regrets leaving it behind. His prize, if he stepped over the dirt line, was Jensen and his love. This was his decision, he knew. The easiest one he had ever made in his life. One simple step would give him everything he had ever wanted. Love. Jared looked across at the man of his dreams. Jensen was taking small backward steps, encouraging him, but Jared sensed Jensen was also giving him an out if he changed his mind. Jared could see the love and fear mixed in Jensen's expression could see his lips moving, but couldn't hear the words, but guessed Jensen was giving him an out. Jared clutched at his amulet, still warm against his palm. "Let's get this show on the road," he said with a grin, grabbing the Journal and tucking it under his arm. "And Ackles, you don't get rid of me that easily," Jared looked down and purposefully jumped across the dirt line. "You're kinda stuck with me now." He glanced around. "I think."

 

Jensen stepped closer, resisting the temptation to throw himself into Jared's arms. "Do you think it worked?"

 

"Honestly, I have no idea," Jared glanced around. "But I aint going back."

 

"Stubborn idiot."

 

Jared glanced around again, searching, even though he didn't know what to search for or expect. It was then he noticed the mist crawling toward them across the fields, cloaking the greenness in an ethereal grey veil. He looked upward. "Look," he pointed at the sky, once again darkening to night.

 

"The magic worked. Winchester is going to sleep again," Jensen said. "It feels right." He looked down; the mist was swirling around their knees. 

 

"Guess that means you're kinda stuck with me."

 

Jensen stepped close, wrapping Jared into his arms. "You'll never regret staying, I promise," he whispered. "I intend to love you forever."

 

"Back at you," Jared hugged Jensen hard. Their lips met, and they exchanged loving kisses.

 

"So does mean we can all get back to sleep?" a voice interrupted their kissing, making them jump apart, and turn toward the voice. Caleb stood on the other side of the bridge, hands on his hips.

 

Jensen blushed at the thought of his brother witnessing them kissing. He clutched at Jared's hand. "Jared's staying."

 

Caleb rolled his eyes. "I guessed that much, little brother."

 

"I hate you," Jensen mumbled.

 

"No you don’t," Caleb smirked. "And welcome to Winchester Jared."

 

Jared grinned. "Thank you, and sorry for keeping you all up. Just had to persuade your stubborn little brother that I wanted to stay with him."

 

"Hey," Jensen punched Jared's arm.

 

"I'm gonna like you Jared," Caleb snorted. "I think you may have met your match Jensen."

 

"Now, I hate you both."

 

"No you don't," Caleb and Jared said at the same time.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. 

 

Caleb chuckled. "I guess I'm telling Emma it'll be two extra for supper tomorrow night." He turned, and headed back toward the township. "Don't be late," he called over his shoulder.

 

"We'll be there," Jensen replied, and squeezed Jared's hand. "Come on, let's go home."

 

Jared grinned. "Home sounds wonderful."

 

"Tomorrow I'll teach you how to plough a straight line."

 

Jared snorted. "And I'll paint you a pretty rainbow." He grinned at Jensen, squeezing his hand. Jared glanced over his shoulder, once only, in the direction of his fading old life. High on the hillside, almost shrouded in the mist, stood an old man. The man raised his hand in salute – a goodbye. Jared smiled, turning back toward Jensen and his new life. 

 

END


End file.
